


Meant to be Yours

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bullying, Character Death, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eremika - Freeform, Eren Yeager Gets In Trouble, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren is bisexual, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fake Character Death, Fights, Forgery, Gun Violence, Heathers crossover, Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Smokes, Meant To Be, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reiner is a dick, Slushies, Song Lyrics, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Swearing, Terrorism, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wakes & Funerals, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, eventual eremika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: HEATHERS X ATTACK ON TITAN CROSSOVER!If you're not familiar, "Heathers" is a movie from 1988 featuring Winona Ryder as the lead role; Veronica Sawyer and Christian Slater as the infamous rebel; Jason Dean (JD). It's one of my favourite movies of all time, not to mention, love story. I thought some characters from AOT would fit in perfectly with the characters of Heathers and wanted to make this crossover and have been for a while now. I hope you enjoy, whatever the outcome may be...*CAST LIST*Veronica Sawyer - Eren YeagerJason Dean (JD) - Levi AckermanHeather Chandler (The Almighty Mythic Bitch~) - Annie LeonheartHeather McNamara - Krista LenzHeather Duke - YmirMartha Dunstock - Mikasa AckermanRam & Kurt - Reiner & BertholtMr & Mrs. Sawyer - Carla & Grisha YeagerMr. Dean - Kenny AckermanPauline Fleming - Hanji ZoePrincipal - Erwin Smith***This is based from both "Heathers: The Musical" and the original 1988 "Heathers" movie***





	1. First Day of Senior Year

"God damn it, come on, hurry up..." Eren muttered as he tried to penetrate through the obnoxious sea of students "Just fucking move!"

He blinked as he felt almost like a million eyes staring back at him after his outburst, choosing to laugh awkwardly instead. He tried to back away slowly when he felt his back hit something solid. He slowly turned around, his eyes widening at the couple of taller Jocks that were behind him. "Shit..." He muttered

"What was that about, Jeager? You looking for trouble?" Reiner smirked, putting a firm hand on his shoulder as he stared him down, gripping hard. There was always something weird about him...

Bertholt, the other Jock next to him, was always a little quieter than his best friend, but the two were inseparable no less.

"Heh... No way..."

"I'll give you a head start then. Starting from now." He narrowed his eyes to him

Eren gulped and his feet were working faster than his brain was, he immediately stepped back away from him, the weight of Reiners heavy hand still ghosting on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and ran into the building, not looking where he was going as he felt his heart pound in his ears. Usually, Eren wasn't the one to hide away from his problems. In fact, he was the one to stand up for himself and others. But no one wanted this amount of shit to deal with on the first day back at school. That could have at least waited for a couple weeks. His parents already threatened to take his phone from him if he got into anymore trouble than he did the previous year. To show that they weren't just saying that as an empty threat, they confiscated his precious mobile device for a week, showing they meant business this time. He shuddered, There was no way he was going through those 7 days of Hell again. And just like that, he was back in it, a Hell that lasted 7 hours a day, 5 days a week. Here goes to a new year.

He made a quick look behind him to see if the two bastard block-heads were on his tail- At the worst possible time. He couldn't even register the moment when he had ran into another solid feeling force. Damn was it hard... And attractive?...

He blinked once, then twice. His mouth suddenly feeling dry as he looked up to his poor victim. It was a moment before the slight pain registered in his body from falling so suddenly on the hard floor, his class notes from his bag haven fallen out in the process.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." He rubbed his head

"Watch where you're going next time you fucking Brat..." He muttered

Well that was charming. Granted, he had knocked the poor guy down but it was an accident.

"Y-Yeah, um, sorry again..." He stuttered nervously as he tried to focus on clumsily gathering his notes and papers and shoving them hastily back into his bag. He looked up slightly again, he didn't recognise this kid "Um..."

"What? Take a picture, it'll last longer." He rolled his eyes

"No, It's just, well, I've never seen you around here before so you must be new..."

"Me? No." He said sarcastically, rolling sharp silver eyes.

"Uh... Well, my name's Eren..." He smiled sheepishly

"Alright, Eren. I think you better stand up and get your shit together before those two Idiots kick your ass." He raised an eyebrow as he gestured behind him to Reiner and Bertholt hot on his tail "Or at least try to." He smirked

"What's the supposed to mea-"

"This is as far as you got, Yeager? Wow. That's kinda pathetic. But, I mean, you're not Jocks like us. We practically carry this whole school and keep it together. I guess we're some type of Super Soldiers. Hell, Gods even."

"Guys, come on... Just..." Eren sighed, feeling his logical thinking dissolve, knowing that being smart mouthed never worked as an escape against people with such pea-sized brains. A couple punches wouldn't be so bad, right? It had to be the easier outcome than this. He groaned mentally and was about to open his mouth again when his mind flashed him a thought, his brain already being tired of even entertaining the thought of putting up with their bullshit again. At least for now. They'd get their day of reckoning one day anyway. Eren smirked to himself, changing strategy suddenly "Go be shitheads somewhere else. Why not go back to hitting on the girls- Wait, no, I mean sexually harass those poor girls. Because that's what all girls want. Better yet, why not practice on eachother? You both look the type."

Reiner and Bertholt blinked before looking at eachother, glancing back to Eren with a dangerous expression "What was that, Asshole?"

"You heard me."

Reiner was quick to pick him up by the scruff of his shirt, earning a started sound from him in response. Eren was quick to grab his hand, trying to ease him off of him but to no avail. Damn football players.

The poor victim from before cleared his throat, gaining the 3 males attention "Oi. Put him down before things get ugly, very much like yourselves."

"The fuck was that? Who the Hell are you to talk to me like that? As a matter of fact, who the Hell are you other than some nobody? Get lost."

He smirked dangerously, it was barley audible or even apparent but it was there "Is that a request or a demand? I don't do either, so I guess you'll have to make me, fellas. And I like a challenge, So keep up, eh?" He narrowed his steel eyes to the Asshole Jocks "So I'll repeat myself, one last time... Put him down. Now."

Reiner and Bertholt smirked smugly to eachother before dropping Eren to the floor carelessly, the poor boy wincing from impact as he rubbed his lower back, looking to the new kid in concern as he slowly stood up "Alright, pip-squeak. Let's see what you got..."


	2. Fight for Me

It wasn't long before someone threw the first punch, and, of course, it was Reiner- Being the usual unintelligible asshole brute that he was. Naturally of course as always.  
Erens eyes widened as he watched Reiners fist aim towards the new kids face in fear, time suddenly slowing down so he can watch everything as it happened. He was about to yell a warning to him, but his quick reflexes saw the move a mile away already, his body acting almost instantly to avoid him easily before Eren could even voice one word.  
He didn't miss that  millisecond flash of a smirk either.

The shorter boy with dark hair ducked, missing the punch and lunged, grabbing his broad mid-section and forcefully pushing him back against the metal lockers roughly.  
Well, those doors were dented and broken now.

Reiners eyes widened as a rushed breath of air left his lungs by force, the sound of his body weight hitting the metal behind him still ringing in his ears as he staggered a bit, a pissed off and highly determined look still painted on his face fiercely. With one of them being stalled, he raised a thin eyebrow to the tall Jock, his hands balled into fists by his side as he glared at him. Bertholt gritted his teeth and went to throw a quick punch, to which the other missed, gracefully like before, before pushing him around and making him punch the locker next to Reiners head.

"Is that all you got?" He spoke unphased, like he hadn't even broken a sweat

Reiner growled slightly in frustration and went for him again, a direct strike missing him before throwing a hard kick in a desperate attempt to get him "I'll show you, you piece of shit!"

The shorter male laughed in non-amusement before grabbing his leg and swinging him easily into the direction of his friend, both of them falling to the ground "You know, I'm disappointed. Here was me thinking I'd get a decent fight but you both are just a  couple of fuck ups."

"Would you shut your mouth already?!" Reiner snapped, pushing himself to get up quickly to grab him.

He simply stepped to the side, letting him run into the lockers on the other side of the hallway face first, smirking slightly upon hearing a pathetic whimper of pain "You know, I almost feel bad for you." He extended his leg, making Bertholt, who went to try the same tactic on him suddenly, trip and fall right into Reiner with a groan "Both of you." He continued "For starters, you should have saw that coming you big ass tree." He spoke monotonously as he walked towards them, grabbing their heads by their short hair and smashing them into eachother "You'll leave that Kid alone from now on, do you hear me? I get this fucking shithole of a School has an open door policy for Assholes but I doubt you want to constantly get your ass kicked by someone you can't even touch."

Reiner glared at him as his head throbbed, spitting at him from his bust lip. Levi gritted his teeth and grimaced, disgusting. His grip in their hair tightened, the last thing he wanted was to get his coat filthy. All of this for one Brat, how bothersome. But... The kid was intriguing. There was something about him that seemed different in the couple seconds they had briefly talked, something in those distinctive eyes of his... And with the way he was looking to him in awe right now, the shine in that deep teal colour, it wasn't half bad. Was it worth it? He didn't know, but he did have a feeling that this was a long time coming to these stereotypical Jerks anyway at least.

"Who the Hell are you to tell us what to do? I'll fucking end you, and that's a promise..." Reiner glared

"You messed with the wrong people, Newbie. You'll be sorry you ever messed with us..." Bertholt  muttered

"You seem pretty confident about that for some fuckers that only know how to get their ass beat."

"Yeah? That's cute you think that. What are you on drugs or something? Steroids? No one beats us. No one. You're just some sad fucking gay freak, standing up for some worthless shrimp that runs from us at any opportunity like a dirty rat. It's fucking sad, Dude. Why else would you try and cover someone you don't even know? You're both some secret disgusting gay lovers or whatever, and we'll make sure everyone here in this School knows it." Reiner growled dangerously in disgust

He tensed, anger flicking into his steel eyes dangerously. He grabbed Reiner by his jacket roughly, his strength threating to tear the material, as he slammed him into the lockers, quickly moving a hand to pin him by his throat tightly. The blonde male swallowed thickly, making a poor attempt to calm his breathing as he gripped onto the others wrist hard to try and ease at least some pressure "Do you have a problem with different types of people? If anyone here was gay, I'd bet it was you and him together." He narrowed his eyes fiercely "How bout you take a lesson from what I'm about to do to you and be more fucking open minded for a start." He reeled his arm back and punched him full force in the face. He easily pulled him as if he was a ragdoll and not some heavy football player, his grip still painful and knotted in his short hair, and smashing his bruising face into the lockers, his cheek pressed harshly against the now-damaged-metal with no mercy.

Bertholt made a move to rescue his Quarterback, Mr. No Name Kid- For at moment at least- Saw him from the corner of his eye and easily grabbed him, pushing him into the exact same position of defeat.

"I think you'll be the ones that are sorry if you keep this losing battle up." The boys persistently tried to struggle against the smaller males strength, muttering curses and promises of his demise "You know what? Neither of you are worth a fight with me. You're both pathetic." He dropped them, turning his back and pulling Eren along into another hallway and to a safe distance from the now injured and severely pissed off Jocks, rounding a quieter corner afterwards. He knew for sure that this wasn't over.

"Um... T-Thank you... I really appreciate-" Eren stuttered suddenly

"Tch, don't mention it. Really. That was nothing." He spoke flatly "Try not put your shitty problems on someone you run down in the hallway next time."

Eren rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his feet as he felt a hot burn lick at his tanned cheeks. He glanced up slightly when he saw him turn to leave "Ah, wait, I didn't get your name..."

He bit back a small smile "You didn't ask for it."


	3. Becoming Solid Teflon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovlies! I am so so so very sorry that the new chapter took so long to come out, things at my end have been extremely chaotic and I also moved home recently. But, without further stalling, I present to you the long awaited chapter 3. I hope to publish new chapters for "Meant to be Yours" as well as my other stories more frequently too! Thank you all for being so understanding and for all your support for this awesome crossover idea. I love you all and I hope you enjoy!~

"Who's the new guy?..." Annie questioned as she tilted her head to the side, examining Eren and the new kid talking in the hallway from the bathroom door almost carefully, having heard the commotion outside in the hallway.

Ymir shrugged "Beats me. I didn't even know we were having a new student coming into this Hellhole. Poor guy might not even last a day."

"Ymir, a teacher might hear you..." Krista said in a hushed panicked tone

"Yeah? So what. Come on, krista, the worst thing one of the drones can do is give you detention or better yet, send you home. Anything would be better than being stuck in here. God, I'm so bored looking at the same walls and faces all the freaking time..." She groaned, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the tiled wall

"But aren't you worried about missing the first class?.." Krista anxiously tugged at the long sleeves of her pale yellow sweater.

"Not in the least, Sweetie."

"Would you both just be quiet?" Annie scolded in an annoyed tone "I can't even hear what they're talking about. How did someone like Eren even come close to talking to someone like that?.." She mused to herself

"Does it really matter? Why is this suddenly so important to you?.." Ymir rolled her eyes, walking towards her and peering over her shoulder to look at the two for herself with a bored expression.

"A dork like Eren doesn't just run into the scary-looking new kid, have him take care of Reiner and Bertholt without a problem, and then become friends with him... He might not be such a dork after all... Mm, maybe even an ally..."

Ymir snorted, laughing hard as she stumbled back a bit, holding her stomach "You can't be serious, Annie.." She breathed

"Deadly. Now, like I said before, shut up." She peered back out to look at the two, noticing the new kid was gone and that Eren continued to look down the hallway for a moment or so before turning to walk up the corridor. Annie went to go back in the bathroom before a hand pulled at her sleeve sharply, startling her a bit.

"Now, girls, I know I mentioned this to you three before but you know class starts at 9AM sharp. What do you think you're all still doing in here?" Mrs. Zoe questioned them, an eyebrow raised as she looked to the girls sceptically through her glasses. She swore this woman could give a heart attack to even Reiner himself.

"Krista wasn't feeling well, we're helping her." Annie said as she raised an eyebrow in response, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh really? Not without a hall pass you're not. Now, what'll it be, a weeks detention? I think that about cuts it." She smirked, taking out a pen and a few detention slips to write on "Maybe you'll think twice before trying to cut class again." She grinned almost menacingly.

Erens eyes widened slightly as he overheard the conversation as he was about to walk past them, Mrs. Zoes attention only on the girls. He quickly stepped backwards and hid against the wall, taking out a pen and quickly scribbling something onto a small note down. He cleared his throat and lightly tapped on the teachers shoulder, smiling faintly "Actually, Mrs. Zoe, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Sorry, I shouldn't have been away for so long since I had it." He rubbed the back of his neck

Mrs. Zoe glanced at Eren suspiciously and then the note. She hummed to herself before smiling slightly and ruffling his hair, handing him back the note "Alright, just keep in mind not to stray too far from your flock next time. You're a good kid, Eren."

Eren smiled a bit and nodded, waving her off before closing his eyes and breathing a small sigh of relief, placing a hand over his chest when she was out of sight. He opened his eyes again and jumped slightly, Annie's sharp blue eyes staring at him in close proximity with Ymir and Krista standing closely behind her at either side, crossing their arms and looking to him just as suspiciously.

"Why did you help us?" Annie questioned flatly

"U-Uh, Sorry, I just-"

"You're apologising?" She raised an eyebrow at him before glancing to the note in his hand and snatching it in the blink of an eye before Eren could even react, reading it closely "Where did you get this?" She asked, holding it in front of him

"Um... I-I made it..." He spoke quietly, staring at his feet as she shifted is weight between them awkwardly

"Made it? You mean you forged this yourself? This is Mr. Smiths handwriting..." She smirked slightly "An Ally. Just as I thought..." She spoke to herself "Why did you do this for us, Eren? Obviously you want something from us. What is it?" She asked sharply towards the end

"U-Um... I just- I noticed you guys in trouble and well..."

"Get to it." Annie snapped

"M-Make Reiner and Berholt stay away from me..." He quickly spat out

Annie raised an eyebrow before a small smile made it's way onto her lips.

"That's all? Now, what makes you think we could control those two?" She hummed in amusement

"Well... I know for a fact you're close with them, Annie... And Reiner does anything Krista says because they're dating. He worships her like a freaking Goddess or something..." He muttered, shaking his head a bit "I know you guys could influence them to do it. I've been putting up with their bullshit for years now and I'm sick of it.. No one ever bothers you three, you have no idea what it's like to be apart of the common rabble..." He air quoted with his fingers as he rolled his eyes a bit

"Hm... You know, I think we can be friends. This would benefit the both of us, you won't be bothered by anyone and, in return, you lend us your craftsmanship when we need it. That fair?"

Eren perked up a bit, almost looking to them in awe "Y-Yeah! I mean, yes, that's... That's totally fair... Oh my God, thank you." He breathed, stuttering.

Annie nodded with a devious smirk "Good. I'm glad we understand eachother, Eren."


	4. My Kindergarden Friend

Not many days had passed but Eren had already noticed a difference in the list of people that would usually bother him during the long school days. He found himself smiling and talking more, surprisingly, and people were seeing a new side of him.

"Eren, you're acting... Different. Not like it's a bad thing because you look happier, but what brought this change on all of a sudden?..." Mikasa asked as she walked along side him, thankful that it was lunchtime already.

"Hm? I didn't realise I was acting differently. I guess I'm just liking school a little better now is all." He smiled a little more

"I've seen you talking to Annie and the others a lot recently... Is... Is that maybe why?..." She asked cautiously

"They're not as terrible as you think..." Eren sighed, not even believing himself. Annie and the others have always been the Queens that held a rein of terror down over the entire school. Reiner and Bertholt may have thought they controlled and held the school together, but in fact, the reality was that it was the 3 evil Queens. Not so much Krista, since she only went along with everything the other two did, but she was still a part of their evil cult altogether none the less. No doubt she was adored by all and she wasn't mean or nasty by nature, but some people could easily assume that Ymir had a hand at her joining them in their control over the school.

"Yeah, and Mrs. Zoe isn't secretly some psychopath.." She laughed half heartedly. She didn't want Eren getting himself into something he couldn't get out of. He didn't want him to change entirely either. Sure, it was great that he was acting happier. But what was Annies end game in all of this?... Throughout most of their school life, Annie had always looked down on Eren as if he was some creep. Not even giving him the time of day if he'd ever ask for it. She just wanted to make sure he was safe, he was her childhood friend after all. They'd known eachother their entire lives. Since Kindergarten.

"Mikasa, I promise you, I'm fine. Everythings fine. Worry less and smile more." He glanced to her and smiled "I mean, how many years have I been telling you that for?" He teased slightly

Mikasas eyes widened a bit as she blushed lightly, his bright smile having an effect on her. She nodded and lowering her head a bit so he wouldn't catch the rosiness on her pale cheeks "A good few..."

"And by a good few do you mean since forever?" He smirked, playfully nudging her

"Mm, maybe.." She smiled to herself

It wasn't until she walked into someone that she decided to look up, about to apologise only to see it was none other that the almighty mythic Bitch herself.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Ackerman." Annie glared at her

Although Mikasa was taller than the blonde demon, Annie didn't back down. She wasn't one to fear people, and Mikasa wasn't either. She glared straight back at her and narrowed her steel eyes. Eren swallowed thickly, mixing two of his supposed friend groups was something he was trying to avoid. He himself was unsure weather or not he saw the female trio as his friends, right now, they were simply something like business partners to him. He worked for them and in return he was paid with their solid protection. A fair price to pay.

"Um, we'll just get going... Right, Mikasa?.." Eren tried

"Why? Annie scared of me or something?" She scoffed

Annie raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her, her glare unflinching "As if. What is there to be afraid of? Her undying loyalty to you? Or is it her animalistic nature? Hell, maybe she'll go berserk if I even touch you, Eren. Honestly, you deserve better company." She smirked "Why not come with us for lunch? Leave the trash to take care of herself. You don't need to pity her either, people change. She'll get used to it." She spoke coldly

"But I-"

"Are you really not going to do as I say? I have a job for you, so I recommend you do just that." She smirked to Mikasa "So, as I said before, I suggest you come with us for lunch. Or is out little arrangement off the table?" She glanced to Eren, placing a hand on her hip

"What? No! No, no, defiantly not. Um..." Eren bit his lip in a small frown as he looked to Mikasa "Sorry, I'll..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "I'll see you later I guess..." He started to walk away from her with the 3 devils at his side.

Mikasa frowned as he watched him walk away, wrapping her arms around herself and heading for the other direction, sighing sadly.

Eren swallowed thickly as he tried to fight the hideous feeling in his gut. He knew what he just did was wrong but what else could he have done? He felt powerless, he was powerless. He didn't want things to go back to how they were before. He swore he'd make it up to Mikasa... Eventually.

The girls sat at their usual table, getting the same glances they usually got from everyone in the Cafeteria. Eren sighed and kept an eye on the door for any sign of Mikasa, knowing she probably wouldn't show up now.

"Eren, are you ignoring me? Hey!" Annie snapped her fingers in his face impatiently

Eren blinked and turned his attention to her "S-Sorry, I was distracted.." He sighed and shook his head a bit "What were you talking about?.."

Annie huffed and rolled her eyes in irritation "I was saying I need you to write something. Are you gonna do it or not?"

"Ah, yeah, of course..." He blinked and went to get his pen and notebook from his bag, he opened it at a blank page at the back and took the lid of his pen off with his teeth, glancing at Annie as he readied the pen to paper "Who's handwriting am I copying?..." He asked, his voice half muffled with the pen lid in his mouth

Annie smirked to herself "No ones. this is to be in your own handwriting."

Eren blinked in confusion "What?... Why?..."

"Just write down what I say and you'll be fine."

"But-"

"Write."

Eren couldn't help but nod and swallow thickly, thinking about if the price was now becoming too high as he wrote down every word that fell from Annies toxic lips.


	5. Instant Noodles and A Slushie

"This is bad... I shouldn't... Mikasas my friend, she'd never hurt me...!" Eren spoke frantically as Annie and the other two pushed him in the direction of Mikasas locker.

"Would you stop whining already? You want the whole school hearing you? Then they'll know we're up to something. Come on, Eren. Emotions are useless. Don't be a baby. She'll get over it." Annie argued back

"B-But-"

"But nothing. You want to be one of us, don't you? Or would you rather Reiner and Bertholt beat your ass?"

Eren paled at the thought, he knew he'd lose if it came to it. Two Jocks versus just him? No chance... But it wasn't exactly fair anyway...

Eren groaned and sighed heavily, they had reached her locker. Krista and Ymir were on lookout for anyone passing by.

"Just do it and get it over with." Annie rolled her eyes, shoving him closer to the locker.

"Would you stop that?..." He huffed, holding the note tightly in his hand "This is harder than you think..." He muttered

"Why? Because you two had a thing way back? Oh please, you both were kids, I bet she doesn't even remember it. That was years ago. Stop stalling."

"Yeah, I think she does..." Eren sighed sadly

"What? Do you still have a thing for her or something?" Ymir laughed, glancing over her shoulder

"No... That's not it..."

"Then what's the problem?" Ymir turned around and gave him an amused look, walking towards him and snatching the note from him hands.

"Hey... Don't!..."

Annie grabbed Erens arm, pulling him towards her "Just let it happen." She smirked and nodded to Ymir, who then slipped the note into Mikasas locker.

Eren frowed as he watched her do it, sighing heavily as he looked away "Why do we have to be mean all the time?... What's anyone ever done to you?..."

She simply smirked, letting him go "I'm mean because I can be, it's simple as that. You better learn to fall in line too if you don't want to be an outcast. I won't warn you again."

Eren sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to gather the last of his sanity. This was something he couldn't possibly come back from, his friendship with his best friend was surely as good as dead.

"Just... Just get it over with..." He muttered, looking to his feet. He couldn't bare to see Ymirs hand slipping the note into the metal slits at the top of the locker.

Annie glanced at the clock in the hall before looking towards the doors, dragging Eren away with the other two following close behind into a quiet hallway "Mikasas coming this way, little nerd Bitch probably wants her books to get to class early. Miss Perfect." She scoffed "At the end of the day, School's for stupid people. That's why only the strong survive it."

Eren was about to defend her when Annie clasped her hand over his mouth tightly, eagerly watching in amusement with the others at Mikasa opening her locker.

Mikasa sighed as she put in her locker combination, repeating the books she needed to herself for her last classes of the day quietly under her breath. She blinked and raised an eyebrow when the note slipped out of her locker, landing onto the floor silently. She glanced around in both directions of the hall, seeing no one. Eren struggled a bit against Annie, who only pulled him further back with the help of Ymir and Krista as to not intervene.

She bent down and picked the note back up, looking to it curisoly. She opened it up almost carefully and her eyes widened upon reading the words, blushing lightly "No way..."

A fond smile quickly claimed her lips and she breathed in and held it close to her chest, cherishing it. Eren groaned, hiding his face in his hands as he felt his heart sink and stomach turn.

"Stop being such a baby." Annie punched his arm. For someone so small, her punches were no joke. Eren huffed and rubbed his arm, almost getting startled by the bell as it signalled that lunchtime was now over and the next class was starting.

Mikasa smiled to herself, something she didn't do much, and slipped the note into her pocket and grabbed the books she needed for her next class and headed there. Eren watched the three girls go to their next class after giggling discretely with eachother, getting a huge kick from what they had just done. He slowly slid down the wall as he sulked to himself. "This is a nightmare... This is Hell..." Eren spoke quietly as the Halls surrounding him slowly became quieter, the sounds of classroom doors closing shut echoing around the now vacant halls. He laughed bitterly to himself "No, it's always been Hell..."

Eventually, the last bell rang and school was over. Eren managed to get through the last of his classes of the day by some miracle. The only thing was that the last one he endured was with Mikasa and they sat next to eachother, as best friends do. He didn't miss any one of her stolen glances of him or her sudden blushes. It only made him feel worse. As soon as the obnoxious school bell ran, Eren immediately grabbed his bag, practically running out of the classroom. Mikasa blinked and tried calling after him, she sighed softly to herself and gathered their books as the room quickly emptied. She walked down the hallway and looked around, not seeing any sign of him anywhere. She called out for him as she expertly carried their combined stack of books, stopping outside the boys bathroom when she heard violent vomiting. She eased the stack of books into one hand, freeing her other to knock on the door.

"Eren?... Are you okay?... Why didn't you cut class if you weren't feeling well?..." She asked softly as she leaned against the door

Eren froze for a moment and sighed, recognising the voice as Mikasas "I'm fine..."

"You're clearly not." She said skeptically "Come on, I'll walk you home..."

He paled at the thought of her continuous hopeful expression towards him, the one she's held all day since reading the note he was forced to write to her. The one she's been trying to hide for years. It got all the more genuine and hopeful everytime it was him she was looking at.

"I'm fine, Mika... Just go home, I don't wanna keep you..."

"But I have your books, Eren." She sighed "You can't leave them laying around you know, anyone could take them."

"Pfft. Yeah, because that would be a disaster." He smiled a bit as he joked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he slid down to the floor, leaning against the sink counters. Mikasa was always concerned about him, she always cared about him. And what was he doing? Giving her false hope of rekindling some childhood romance they had. He wasn't even sure what happened to it.

"Just stuff them in my locker, you know my combo." He said as sincerely as he could

Mikasa sighed softly "Alright, text me when you get home. I wanna know you got back okay."

"Yeah, no problem, Mika..."

He exhaled a breath he was holding when he heard her light footsteps walk away from the door, slowly willing himself to get up. He sighed and turned a cold tap on, pooling water into his hands and splashing his face with it. He looked to his reflection for a moment and shook his head a bit, turning the tap off and finally leaving the bathroom, putting his bag on his back.

He took a slow walk home, the loud traffic beside him a welcome distraction in his brain as the multiple usually obnoxious sounds rang through his ears. He ran his hands through his hair as he looked up, cracking his neck and noticing he was passing a Seven Eleven in the process. He blinked and suddenly felt his stomach shift and growl, he remembered he hadn't eaten a thing all day with all of the frustrations. He sighed in irritation, wanting nothing more than to just go home and curl up in his bed and be anti-social for the rest of his life maybe, but his stomach demanded he go inside.

With a groan, he listened and obeyed. Walking inside and looking around at the various items for sale. He shoved his hand in his pocket and dragged out the money his mother gave him for lunch. He searched for something that looked even a little satisfying to consume that was within his price range. It wasn't until he bumped shoulders with someone that he broke from his bored daze.

"Hey. watch it-" The new kid blinked, an unamused expression on his face "Serisoly? When the Hell are you ever going to look where you're going?" He asked in an annoyed tone

"S-Sorry..." Eren blinked and stuttered, suddenly feeling flustered. He internally facepalmed, running into the same guy twice without care. At least he didn't run him down this time...

He sighed "It can't be helped. I guess you're just naturally fucking clumsy." He brushed off the shoulder of his jacket carefully.

"Do... Do you always talk to people that way?..." He asked in slight disbelief "I'm not trying to run into you all the time, er..." He paused, trying to think for a moment "Oh, wait, I didn't actually get your name..." He rolled his eyes a bit

He smirked "Is it that important to you?"

Erens eyes widened "N-No! I just!-"

"Just what?" He leaned in intentionally closer to make him feel more uncomfortable

"Just, Ugh..." Eren huffed in frustration

The new kid looked to Eren in amusement "What was your name again? Eren, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

He nodded "The names Levi."

"Finally, a name to put to a face..."

"You think about my face?"

"N-No!"

Levi smirked again "Whatever you say."

Eren huffed in frustration, shaking his head at him.

"What are you doing in here with a face like that anyway?" Levi asked

"What's wrong with my face? Can't a guy shop for a slushie and instant noodles in peace?" Eren raised an eyebrow

"You look miserably constipated." He replied bluntly

Eren blushed darker, walking away and grabbing his desired noodles to hide it. Levi followed him down the aisle as he went towards the counter to pay.

"So... Did you say a cherry or a coke slushie?" Levi asked nonchauntly as he leaned against the counter with a raised eyebrow

Eren glanced at him and smiled a bit as he set his noodles on the counter to pay for them "I didn't. Cherry."

"Bet that says a lot about you, cherry boy." Levi smirked with a wink.

Eren swore right then and there that he died and went to Heaven. Or Hell. Because he saw right through him.


	6. Freeze Your Brain

Levi glanced Erens way when a loud slurping sound reached his ears, the kid did love his slushies, that's for sure. Usually, the sound would irritate him but, with Eren, he found it kind of... Endearing? Almost calming in a strange way.

What the Hell was this kid doing to him? He barley knew him and yet he was thinking about these stupid little things and he still couldn't get those damned ocean eyes out of his head by the end of the day. This was supposed to part in his 'adventure' he called life in which that only the scenery changed but everything boringly stays the same, wasn't it? Why didn't it feel like that? With every move his Uncle put him through, it was the same shit, just in a different city.

He needed to put a pause on his train of thought before he collapsed in on himself. Levi sighed and took a big sip of his own slush, taking the intentional brain freeze like the champ he was. He was a veteran when it came to stopping his brain from overthinking, freezing it in its tracks before he went insane. He was thankful for every 7/11 slushie machine he grew dependant on in every place he was made to move to. He would live there if he could, anything would be better than living in different houses with Kenny and starting over every fucking couple months.

"Woah, don't inhale it. You'll give yourself brain freeze." Eren warned, looking to the shorter male almost in amazement as he casually sipped his icy joy

"That's the point." He faintly smirked

"Wait, you're tying to do that? Do you have any idea how much that freaking hurts?..." He blinked, looking almost completely dumbfounded.

Levi wanted to laugh at Erens expression, he did this on that much of a regular basis he was surprised he doesn't suffer permeant migraines by now, he supposed it was the most innocent form of self-harm. In a way.

Levi was about to come up with some smart comment in response to Erens question when he paused, holding his cold cup tighter for a moment as an image flashed before his eyes suddenly. It was one that always haunted him for what felt like forever, but in reality, he wasn't sure how long it had been sine the... Incident. He felt his eye twitch a bit as he quickly clasped a hand over his mouth at the sudden sickening feeling in his stomach. He averted his gaze, rubbing his head and closing his eyes for a moment after the sickness subsided. Eren playfully nudged his arm and laughed slightly "See, I told you. Those things will kill you if you keep that up. Doesn't your Mom tell you to not have too much of those?" Eren teased

Levi sighed and smiled slightly sadly, shaking his head a bit "Not anymore."

Eren paled slightly, horrified at the reaction he got from his thoughtless comment and internally facepalming harder than he did before as he pieced it together. Never before had he felt this much regret over saying something so carelessly. "Ah, shit.. I'm sorry, that was stupid.. I just assumed-"

"It's fine. You're as clumsy with your words as you are on your feet. Bet you'd suck at topping too." He smirked slightly to himself

Eren blushed darkly and bit his lip slightly as he kicked himself further, noticing Levis voice missing its usual harsh edge to it now, unsure if he even noticed. His voice was actually kind of soothing when it turned soft like this...

He shook his head, now wasn't the time for distracting thoughts he'd most likely think about later when he was trying to sleep at night. But maybe he could make a start in finally decoding the mysterious Levi. There was so many notes about him he wanted to write down already.

"Do you wanna talk about it?..." Eren lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, setting his slushie down on near by counter in the store. God knows why they hadn't left yet, Eren had only ever usually been in and out after completing the goal of getting what he needed, and these stores weren't exactly big either. And he defiantly noticed Levi lingering around the aisles, seeing his hesitation to leave straight away.

"What is there to talk about?..."

"Anything and everything. I mean, you're still sort of a stranger to me and well, everyone else in town for that matter."

He sighed "Why are so infatuated with me...?"

Eren simply smiled a bit, pulling himself up on the counter and grabbing his slush again to quietly drink it, signalling he was all ears and that he wasn't moving until he got at least some information out of him.

Those fucking eyes...

Levi pulled himself up on the counter next to him and sighed heavily, taking another large sip of his slush and letting the cold work it's magic on his brain, closing his steel eyes for another moment. Eren blinked, slightly surprised. Sure, he was shorter than him but he made that look too easy for someone of his height. He shook his head, disregarding any thoughts of what Levi may look like under his shirt as he went back to focusing on the dark raven.

He rested his chin on his hand and leaned forward a bit, gathering his thoughts "I've been through ten high schools, they start to get blurry I guess since I've moved around so much. My Uncle works in constru- Well, demolition actually." He rolled his eyes at the thought as he corrected himself before continuing "There's never any point in actually staying in one place or getting used to anything, or even planting roots anywhere for that matter, because one day you're there and then the next, you're easily gone and forgotten in a second. Everything I actually need fits into one suitcase that I keep packed, so it's only a matter of when." He sighed "I've never really bothered to learn or remember names or faces of anyone in any of the schools or areas I've lived in... This time, it sort of feels... Different I guess? I don't exactly know why either." He glanced at him for a moment going on "It's annoying because I know I'll just move again in a matter of six weeks or so... So, you know..." He shrugged

"That sounds... Pretty rough." Eren frowned a bit "I'm sorry you have to live like that, I mean, I'm sure you've at least made a couple friends in your travels..."

"Not one. Like I said, it's pointless. You're not there long enough for anyone to care or want to keep in touch with you and I just don't care enough to want to make friends. Everyone's always just the same stereotypical people just with different appearances."

"Well... We're friends, right?..."

Levi blinked, he never thought of it like that. Was this how friends acted together? Hanging out in a 7/11 and talking about their life story about being on the road?...  
"I... Um... I guess?..."

What the Hell was this abnormal feeling? And why the Hell was he suddenly feeling nervous all of a sudden?... He didn't like whatever these gross and sudden emotions were but he did like the change in pace, that's for sure. This was the one thing other than his locker combination that had changed this time.

Eren smiled brightly and Levis whole thought process stopped for a second, the phrase 'If looks could kill' Suddenly came to mind. He quickly shook it off and took another big sip of forgetfulness.

"So, um, to put myself in the position of being a possible dick again, if you don't mind me asking, I've sort of noticed you have something of an attachment to this place, or at least that's what it looks like from how you wander around the aisles. You say you moved around a lot, have you been here before or?... What's the connection exactly?... You know, if there is one?..." Eren asked cautiously, suddenly curious.

"You noticed that, did you?" He exhaled an amused breath "This place is the only place that doesn't change. Anywhere I move to, there always been one of these places not too far. The same food, postcards, slushie machines, anywhere, anytime..." He sighed "It keeps me sane... To just forget everything that exists outside those store doors and get lost in the aisles. It might sound weird, but who cares." He shrugged

"I don't think it's weird at all." Eren smiled slightly, leaning against him a bit

Levi blinked, he knew Eren was different, but God, he didn't expect him to be... Perfect? Did something like that even exist?...  
"Thanks... I guess..."

"Of course. So, another thing, do you... Do you actually give yourself brain freeze on purpose or are you just a masochist?"

Levi smirked to himself "Maybe a bit of both. I live on those slushies, you know." He sighed softly "There's really just... Nothing but brain freeze in my life. I'd take that over overthinking any day. Who needs to hurt themselves or do drugs when you can get your happiness from ice-induced headaches that are so painful sometimes that you just forget everything for a split-second? I've not exactly had an easy life." He stated simply, finishing off his slushie and throwing the cup in a near by trashcan effortlessly "Why even bother planning your future when you know the world is just gonna fuck you over or take something away from you? I mean, you look pretty happy and perfect right now and I can bet that planning shit out is exactly what you're doing; That you'll study hard in school and get over-the-top grades and land an amazing job and get married to some pretty girl and have kids, but that's gonna change. All I'm saying is that you should build some walls while you're so far ahead. Don't let life fuck you over without any protection." He sighed with a shrug

"Wait, wasn't that a slogan for a condom advert?..." Eren shook his head "Never mind that, so, in other words, it's sort of like a distraction? I guess it's not causing you any real harm..." He bit his lip before he smiled slightly to himself "Maybe I can eventually get you out of that habbit, eh? I can help you stop doing it to intentionally hurt yourself maybe just by with just sharing the occasionally slushie... Um... With me?..." He blushed lightly "You know, unless you wanna keep assuming the future and outcome of my love life..."

"Are you asking me out, cherry boy?..." He smirked, raising an eyebrow

Eren blushed darkly "Maybe..." He quickly distracted himself with finishing off the rest of his slush, practically sucking it dry even after there was nothing left, simply using it as a prop, a crutch so that he wouldn't have to think about that adorable blush plastered on his face. His cheeks almost matching the colour of his cherry-stained lips.

And how he couldn't help but think about how they'd taste and what else those amazing lips would look perfect wrapped around like they were that lucky straw...  
Perfect. Eren Yeager was perfect for him.

"You got yourself a deal, Eren. Lastly, my point was to not let the world take away your life. Never listen to the voice inside your head than thinks giving up or even death will be an easier solution or escape. its not. Just..." He smiled faintly "Freeze your brain."

For the first time, Levi felt a genuine creeping smile threaten to crack his lips. When was the last time he felt... Happy?

"Really? That's great" Eren grinned "And I've never surrendered to those kind of thoughts before. I mean, it's hard not to right now but you know. You have to keep going to get what you want..." He shrugged and smiled

Levi slightly envied how a smile made it's way so easy and naturally onto those lips, but he was beginning to adore it. He could smile that much for the both of them.

"So, Uh..." Eren continued "Your Mom, what happened to her? If it's not too much to talk about of course, no pressure... I just want to get to know you better."

Levi blinked, that image suddenly coming back to him. His Mother in that window, just waving then...

Nothing.

He shook his head, taking a breath.

"Sorry, I should know when to quit while I'm ahead. You can talk about her when you're ready to. You just look like you're carrying so much baggage on your own... I wanna help carry some."

"I... It's fine, I don't mind..." He took a breath "Where to start... I guess when Mom was alive, we sort of lived halfway normal. I guess. Things used to be more... Bearable... With her around."

"So, your Uncle, what's he like?..."

"Unbearable..." He muttered "But Mom..." He sighed "I guess I just miss having her around, I think my Uncle was the one that sent her to an early grave..."

"You mean he...?"

"No, not exactly..." He shook his head "You've probably heard of my Uncles demolition company before, Ackerman Demolition?"

"Woah, so your last names Ackerman then? The jingle and the slogan for that commercial is everywhere."

"Yeah, it's super fucking annoying..." He shook his head "Anyway, my Mom walked into a building that he rigged to go off in only a matter of minutes while he were still living in Texas at one point, and she just goes to this open window on the second floor and waves to me, smiling... Then boom, she was gone. There was barley enough of her left to burry with the shit ton of TNT that he used... The Norwegian in the basement and the several thermals upstairs..." He sighed, now craving one of his cigarettes. "I just hope she didn't feel anything." He hopped off the counter, taking out his pack of cigarettes and putting one of them between his lips. "After her suicide/murder- Whatever you wanna call it, me and Kennys relationship just became more toxic than it already was. Not like it a great to begin with anyway, he never wanted my Mother to have a kid because it was too much of a problem, so we just never liked eachother from the start. He was more fixated on his work after she died too, you'd think he'd be the opposite since he technically killed her." He spoke with his cigarette in his mouth "So, after everything, I learned to do things myself; from cooking to paying bills. I didn't need anyone or anything and I knew that the world was never going to pay me or anyone else back of every bad thing that happens in life, so you just live with it."

Eren blinked "Wow... So you really have been through Hell then, huh? No wonder you keep to yourself.." He sighed sadly before looking up at him again "Can I have one?.."

"You smoke?"

"Occasionally. More so when I'm stressed the Hell out due to my 'Friends' or out drinking."

"You drink?" He raised an eyebrow

"Duh. What guy my age doesn't? "

"Fair enough. So do I." He shrugged, giving him one "I mean, who wouldn't drink with friends like yours..." He grimaced "I don't like your friends, they're bad people that don't even contribute anything. I've not been here for that long an even I can see that. They make everyone miserable, including those stupid ass Jocks that think they run the school"

"Yeah, again, thanks for that..." Eren sighed "I don't like my friends either you know, I'm just around them so other people like them leave me alone. It's sorta like a business trade. Not everyone likes their job. I hate mine but I get something out of it. It's sort of like our job is being popular and shit."

"So what is it they want from you exactly?"

"Forged handwriting." He sighed "I've never exactly used it for evil before, just things like skipping boring classes sometimes."

He raised an eyebrow, an impressed look in his eyes "Well, you're not as innocent as I thought, Cherry boy." He smirked

Erens face darkened "Would you quit calling me that? God..." He stuttered to which Levi found amusement.

The two walked out the store and lit up "Come on, I'll take you home." He said, taking in a draw and breathing out smoke.

"You don't need to do that" He hummed, doing the same

"You don't have a car, right?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But nothing. We'll finish these and then we'll jump on." He said, leaning against a shiny black motorbike as he continued to smoke

Eren blinked, almost choking on his cigarette "No way, that's yours?!..."

"It's just a perk from Kennys company." He shrugged

"I'd kill for one of these babys..." He circled around the bike in awe

"Maybe it'll come down to that." Levi mused, laughing under his breath

Eren blinked and tilted his head a bit, shaking his head after a moment and brushing the joke off "Oh yeah, because I'm a killer." He laughed a bit

He swore he saw steel eyes flash something intriguingly fierce for a moment before Levi quickly savoured the last taste of his cigarette, stubbing it out afterwards and tossing it's remains to the ground "Ready to go?" His bike suddenly roared to life.

Eren did the same after finishing his cigarette before hopping onto the backseat, wrapping his arms around Levis waist tightly and leaning his head against his shoulder "Ready."


	7. The Beginning of the End

Eren leaned against his front door after waving Levi off and closing it behind himself, he couldn't help but sigh as random parts of his sad life story randomly came to mind. He frowned a bit, sure his life wasn't perfect, but Levis, that was something way far off and completely different from his all together. He's not sure how Levis still standing but he found an admiration coming on and starting to grow strongly. It's only normal that someone so strong like that go through Hell in order to get where they are now.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard his bike rev up outside and drive away, he shook his head, scoffing a bit with a small smile on his lips. Bertholt and Reiner actually thought they had a chance against him.

"Eren? Who was that I just saw riding off into the sunset? A knight in shining armour maybe?" Carla teased, walking into the hallway

Eren rolled his eyes, smiling a little more "He's a contender." He let on

Carla perked up almost instantly "Oh, is that so?" She walked towards him and pinched his cheeks "Well isn't that just adorable~"

He couldn't help but blush a little "Nothing's even official, Mom. I just like him."

"Well who wouldn't be sane enough to like you back, Sweetheart? You're a gem."

Eren shook his head, done with thinking for the day. At night, his thoughts could eat him alive as much as they wanted "Whatever you say, hey, is dinner ready yet? I'm starving."

He was too caught up in Levis life that he forgot about the instant noodles he bought with the intention to heat them up in the store to eat. He swore he could go over that story a thousand times in his head and still be infatuated in it.

"Just about, come help me set the table."

Eren nodded and followed after her into the kitchen, Grisha was sitting at the table as Carla went to plate everything up onto three plates, he had a newspaper in hand "Someone tell me why I read these pointless stories.." He sighed and shook his head a bit as he read on

"Cause you're an idiot." Eren chimed in jokingly as he set the table, taking the newspaper out of his hands as Carla replaced it with a plate of amazing looking hot food in front of him. Yup. That defiantly looked more appetizing than some cheap instant noodles from a 7/11.

"Thank you, Dear." He leaned up a bit and kissed her cheek

Eren smiled slightly at them, sure, sometimes they might act like parental robots sometimes but he loved his parents and they loved eachother just as much. He just wished Levi had the same type of lifestyle as he had. He quickly pushed everything out of his mind to mindlessly eat and enjoy his mothers home cooking, and he was right, it was defiantly better and more nourishing than what his instant noodles would have been.

When dinner was over, Eren retreated upstairs to lay down in bed as tomorrow was just going to be another long day filled with the same old bullshit. He took out his trusty book and started writing down random things and doing small sketches until he realised it was Levi he was drawing. There was already a page filled with random eye sketches, still remembering exactly how sharp and silver they looked. He blinked and shook his head, realising the sketch he had done of his face on the page opposite.

Eren sighed softly, closing his book and mindlessly chewing on his pen. He jumped a minute later, almost cutting his mouth in the process, when he heard his phone go off, groaning at the recognized dark ringtone he had chosen to set for when Annie called "Hello.."

"Eren, glad you picked up. Make yourself look nice, I'm picking you up in ten minutes, okay? Bye."

Before he could even react, she hung up. Eren blinked, his mouth slightly ajar as he stared at his phone screen "What the Hell?... Look nice? Why?..." He sighed heavily and laid back, throwing his phone to the end of the bed as he groaned loudly, wanting to protest but knowing better "Better do what the Mythic Bitch says or it's my damn head..."

He got up reluctantly and opened his closet with an unamused expression on his face, groaning further at the sight of all his clothes. He went through a couple different shirts and jeans before settling on a decent enough, casual but smart looking outfit. He quickly brushed his hair and looked over his appearance, rolling his eyes when he heard obnoxious beeping outside "Yeah, yeah. Beep like a maniac. Not like you can text me or actually get out of your dumb car and use the doorbell or anything.." Eren muttered as he made his way downstairs

"Eren Dear, who's that beeping? Is it for you? it's a lovely car." Carla asked

"Ah, it's just Annie from school. Uh, she's holding a study club a her house. I thought I'd go."

"Oh, I always thought she was a nice girl. It would be good of you to go and help people what with your high IQ and all." She smiled "Alright, go on, just don't come home too late." She walked over to him and ruffled his hair

"Mom, I just brushed it..." He groaned, fixing it

Carla simply giggled and waved him out the door, Eren saw Annies red convertible and made his way over to it after patting down his clothes for the evening, seeing the other two in the car as well. He opened the back door and took a seat beside Krista, who was smiling excitedly. There was no way she was evil, he could tell by her face, she was just hanging out with the wrong people.

"So what was your oh so discreet call about? Where are we going?"

"My house." Annie said simply with a smirk

He looked to her almost dumbfounded "You got me out and slightly dressed up to just sit in your house with these two? No way." He went to open the door and walk out when a clicking sound emitted, all four doors locking automatically.

"Not so fast, Eren."

He sighed heavily "Come on , Annie, I can't be bothered..."

"Oh, but you can hang around with that weird new kid all afternoon?" She raised an eyebrow as sharp blue eyes burned a hole through him in the rear-view mirror.

Eren opened his mouth to speak a defence but closed it again, knowing it was pointless and that she would just drag him anywhere she pleased since he now belonged to something like a cult that he couldn't get out of "Fine. Can you at least tell me why?..."

"My Father is away on business so I'm throwing a house party. This is your big break to officially be one of us permanently, so don't blow it or you're out for good, you hear me? There's no going back after tonight. We have something big planned and you're going to be a part of it." She smirked sinisterly

Eren blinked, feeling pressure all of a sudden, only being able to swallow thickly and nod quietly. What the Hell did she have planned?... Why was his 'trial' now of al times?... He just wanted to go to bed and dream of dark hair and silver eyes.

Annie laughed slightly, the other two giggling in unison with their leader "Then we understand eachother."


	8. Big Fun

Eren stayed quiet in the back seat, fidgeting with his hands as Annie drove them to her house. Her house was a little bigger than most, Eren supposed you just got all the best things in life handed to you on a silver platter if your parents were just as successful as her Father. The reclusive Mr. Leonheart was usually hidden most times but his presence throughout the city was defiantly known. In reality though, they were like anyone else, just untouchable and possibly perfect in the most evil way possible, he guessed that just being cunning and convincing was the way to live to be like that. And Eren was going to have to do anything Annie told him to tonight if he wanted to stay in the form of solid teflon himself for the rest of his last school year. College was just too far away right now, regardless of it just being one more year out of reach.

He slightly wished his parents moved him up faster like they wanted to beforehand in the first place... Then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be in this mess. A sudden phrase echoed in his mind "If you wanna fuck with the eagles, you gotta learn how to fly." Eren hated almost anything and everything that came out of Annies mouth, but that... Made sense. for tonight at least anyway.

Eren sighed, he wasn't ready for whatever fresh Hell they were gonna put him through tonight. He blinked when he noticed cars starting to pull up in the streets, recognizing half of the people and vehicles easily. Was the party starting already?...

"What's up with your face?" Asked Annie, almost appalled as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Nothing... I, er, just didn't expect this many people..."

"People love me apparently." She shrugged casually, tilting the rear-view mirror down to re-apply her ruby red lipstick before getting out of the car. With a click of her fingers, the others followed her out, including Eren.

People were already starting to fill the main room, there was already kegs set up prior and assortments of alcohol with a punch bowl in the centre on a table surrounded by disposable plastic red cups.

"How did you even get this much alcohol...? No that I'm complaining, I think I'll need it..." Eren muttered towards the end

Annie scoffed "Are you serious?" She shook her head "Whatever, don't question it. Just drink and do what I say when I say it."

"Was that an order?..."

"What do you think?"

"Hey, no need to tell me twice..." He grabbed some much needed alcohol, filling his cup to the brim and chugging it down easily, wiping his mouth on his sleeve afterwards and getting another much needed drink.

It wasn't until Eren casually glanced out the window that he choked on his drink, seeing a beat up dark blue car pull up outside "Oh shit..."

Annie noticed and smirked "Getting an idea of the type of situation now, are we?"

"No... No, no, no, Annie, you've already made me mess with her enough. She looks so freaking hopeful and it's killing me... It's not you that'll hurt her, it's me... Don't make me say anything to her that'll destroy her, please, she's my best friend, she's done nothing wrong..." He begged

Annie raised an eyebrow "She exists." She stated simply

"You can't be fucking serious!"

A pissed off but cold expression quickly took over the blondes face, even though Eren was taller, her shorter stature didn't make her any less terrifying "Stop making a scene and go talk to your Girlfriend." Annie shoved him into Mikasa as soon as she entered the door so he wouldn't continue making a scene over morals.

"Ah, shit, sorry... Hey..." He swallowed nervously "What are you doing here?..." He rubbed the back of his neck

"Hi, Eren." She smiled "I knew you were gonna be here and I sort of wanted to hang out. That's not weird, is it?"

"N-No, not at all... We're friends, right?"

"Um... Right..."

He kicked himself over that expression that flashed across her face for a second. He noticed Annie with the others signalling him from the other side of the room to go over.

Shit.

"Uh, I'll be right back, Mikasa."

He stopped when he made a turn to walk over to the evil blonde, feeling Mikasa tug on his sleeve lightly

"Where are you going?..."

"Annie wants me for something or whatever, she keeps signalling me. Someone has to do her bidding you know." He rolled his eyes with a fake small smile

"Why does that someone have to be you? I know they're you're new and improved friends or whatever but you always look miserable around them..." She frowned slightly

"Hey, I didn't say they beat you. You win by miles, trust me. No one could replace you, Mika. You've been my friend for... Well, forever." He smiled sheepishly and left, getting another drink on the way.

"So, is the bitch enjoying herself yet?" Annie mused, keeping an eye on the dark haired girl as she sipped from her cup leisurely "She should feel honoured she's even here."

"Don't call her that..." Eren sighed sadly "Annie, please don't make me go through with whatever the Hell it is you're gonna do... I don't want any part in it..."

"Oh relax, Eren. Come on, it's... Harmless. Trust me. When have I ever steered you wrong?" She smirked "Exactly, never. Now..." She continued without giving him a chance to say anything "Let's just call this a prank, alright? It's painfully obvious that she's still head over heels for you."

"Pfft, yeah, it's kind of pathetic idolizing someone like that for years. Especially some childhood friend or whatever. It's sad really." Ymir commented "Someone needs to give her a good hard kick so she can move on."

"Don't you think it's kind of sweet she still adores him?..." Krista asked

"Not in the slightest."

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy actually..." Annie agreed with Ymir, cringing at the thought "Which is exactly why she needs a reality check. A kick, like Ymir said. Hell, maybe she'll even thank us" She mused

"And we can't just leave her alone because?..."

"Well she has to pay some sort of price for actually going through with showing her face at my party."

"But-"

"But nothing. Are we gonna have a problem? What the Hell sort of bone are you trying to pick with me?" Annie glared at him "Do you really want to go back to being some no-name loser? You've come so far, so stop pulling my freaking dick, Eren or I swear to God I'll slap the stupid face of yours off clean, and everyone here will watch. I'm actually being nice in giving you a chance to finally prove yourself as worthy. As one of us."

Eren stayed silent, keeping his head down. Annie smirked "That's what I thought. Now shut up and let me explain what exactly is going to happen here..."

* * *

Erens eyes widened once her evil plan was explained to him, almost being too shocked to even speak, he almost couldn't believe it. This would kill her for sure...

Could he really go through with something like that? Help hurt the very person that's been watching his back since they were kids? Eren was pretty sure an actual knife to her back would be less painful for her to endure...

If he wanted things to stay like this, he'd have to... God, he was gonna hate himself even more in the morning... Over the disgust in himself for his desire for an easy school life for a change, just for just one more year and the self inflicted hangover he was going to make himself have. After all, there couldn't possibly be enough alcohol to go through once he was finished with this diabolical plan. He was going to become just as much of a monster as Annie was.

"I'm going to Hell..." He muttered as he gulped down more liquid courage, watching Annie and the two mindless cattle go upstairs giggling amongst themselves. He only groaned more seeing them coaxing Reiner and Bertholt in on the plan before they followed them upstairs too "Fucking- How the Hell is any of this supposed to be funny?..." He finished another drink quickly, hoping the alcohol would quickly work it's magic already in making him feel like less of a shitty person, before making his way over to Mikasa again.

"What did the blonde demon want with you?" She asked, taking a sip of her own drink as venom filled the nickname she had given her over the few years

"Ah, nothing, something stupid... Really, really really stupid..."

"Eren, are you okay?..." She looked to him in concern and he knew right then and there that she was too good to be his friend.

Might as well get this over and done with so she can find someone better to hang around with...

"I'm fine. Listen, you um... Wanna get out of here? Like go upstairs or something? I was hoping we could talk about..." He swallowed thickly, feeling like a large piece of glass was stuck in his throat "About that... Note... I left you..."

She perked up slightly, her eyes almost flashing and giving away her sudden intense feeling of hope and excitement of rekindling something from so long ago "Y-Yeah, sure... Lead the way."

Eren silently nodded and made his way upstairs, secretly hoping she'd get lost on the way so he could run and hide and so she wouldn't have to go through what she was about to. He glanced over his shoulder and sure enough, like always, she was right behind him. Eren sighed and chewed on the inside of his cheek, everything inside him screaming no. He brought a hand up to his mouth, starting to gnaw on it. The slight pain a welcoming distraction.

He stopped outside the door he knew would only lead to further pain and misery, placing his hand on the knob, hesitant before turning it and opening the door, revealing a dimly lit room with only a small lamp on in a corner. He walked inside and stood in the middle of the room, turning around and glancing at Mikasa when she closed the door behind herself.

"So, Mikasa..."

"You don't need to say much Eren, your note spoke most of it for you, it was... Sweet." She smiled to herself before looking up to him "I... I always knew there was still something there, and I was right... I..." She laughed, breathing a happy sigh of relief "I actually couldn't be more happy... I didn't know you still felt the same, and you do... God, I thought I was being so stupid holding on to these feelings from those years ago..."

"You're not stupid, Mikasa..." He frowned "Never call yourself that..." He sighed sadly and looked down "I'm the stupid one, trust me..."

"We don't need to act like kids anymore you know... We are at a high school party after all..." She shyly looked away, blushing lightly and wrapping her arms around herself "We're older now..."

Eren blinked, this was going exactly how Annie wanted, if not, better.

"Fuck... You're not saying..."

She nodded, getting the courage to look him in the eyes and he just knew she meant it. She took a hesitant step closer to him before getting a little more confident with each small step closer to the person she's always adored.

"Eren, we're practically adults so... Be an adult with me, that note made it clear you wanted to try new things..." She glanced down to her shirt and back at him, starting to unbutton it "So let's try new things together..."

Eren swallowed thickly, feeling a fire burn on his face "M-Mika..."

She took a gentle hold of his wrist and brought his hand up, placing it firmly on one of her breasts just over where her heart was beating rapidly "You don't have to be so nervous or even say anything, I've been waiting a long time for this..." She smiled shyly, a light blush on her pale cheeks.

She was leaning in to kiss him as Erens eyes widened, everything, including his hand, frozen in place. Everything in his head was a confusing storm of emotions that made him want to both scream and disappear. Mikasa blinked in confusion, stopping for a moment to look around the room "Uh... Eren, did you hear something?..."

Erens blood ran ice cold and Mikasas suspicions were confirmed when Ymir fell out the bedroom closet first, erupting in a fit of laugher "Oh my God, you little Slut! That was was golden! Oh Jesus, everyone's gonna want a piece of you!" She held her stomach as she continued laughing harder.

"W-What the Hell?!..." Mikasa blushed darkly in embarrassment, stumbling back a bit and closing her shirt up with shaking hands "E-Eren, I thought we were alone... Did... Did you know?..."

Annies well known laughter came next as she gracefully came out the closet afterwards with her phone in hand that had been on and recording the whole time from her hiding position, the other three coming out from their positions under the bed, laughing in unison.

"Of course he knew, and now everyone else will know just how much of a little slut you really are." She smirked sadistically, pointing the camera of her phone right in front of her pained face, capturing everything.

"Eren, how could you?! How could you set me up like that?! What did I ever do to you?!..." Mikasa felt tears run down her face as she quickly ran out of the room with her head down, clasping her hand over her mouth to conceal her sobs as she held her shirt closed together tightly with white knuckles.

"Aw, don't let the door hit you on the way out, Sweetie!" Annie called after her harshly

"M-Mikasa! Shit, waiit! I... I'm sorry!" Eren went to go and run after her only to get roughly pulled back by Annie

"What the Hell do you think you're doing? You're done here, you don't have to go near her anymore. We took care of that thing you called a friendship with her. Disgusting."

Eren huffed, seeing Mikasas heart break with his own eyes and her tear-struck face was enough. If this is what it meant to be 'popular', he wanted nothing more to do with it. He clenched his jaw and snatched Annies phone from her hands, moving quickly and throwing it out the open window, into her backyard pool. He could still feel his body shake from anger and regret, even as he watched it sink to the bottom, the screen glitching out before eventually shutting down.

"Eren, what the fuck do you think you've just done...?!" Annie roared "That's it." She laughed menacingly "You're done. You're Finished. By Monday, I'll make sure you're the scum of the school. Everyone is gonna know your name for all the wrong reasons. Transfer to any other school in the state you want because no one here will bother with your stupid existence! I made you who you are, I let you into our group and this, this is how you repay me?! Breaking my phone, which is actually worth more than your life by the way, and ruining what would have been the best prank ever recorded?! You know you just did that all for nothing then, right? Poor sad little Mikasa..." She smirked "This is the end for you, you blew it. Hard. You messed things up for her as well as you, stupid fuck." She placed her hands on her hips

"Yeah, well, pranks are supposed to be funny for everyone... Mikasa wasn't laughing, Annie. Fill free to clean up my mess here, I don't care, I never wanted to be one of you anyway, you're a fucking Monster..."

She simply smirked again "Good." She clicked her fingers and Reiner and Bertholt made a move towards him. His eyes widened and he swore he never ran faster in his life.


	9. Dead Boy Walking

"Mikasa!..." Eren yelled as he jogged down the street, he looked around desperately for the dark blue beat up car he knew was hers "Shit... Fuck!" He roughly pulled at his hair "Mikasa!" He called desperately again.

Shit. Eren felt shit. He knew how fragile Mikasa really was even though she held herself together in front of other people almost expertly under the surface, he knew of her mental illness struggle, he knew how depressed she was and what does he do? Make it worse...

"Mikasa!..." He exhaled a shaking breath "Come on... I'm sorry..." He spoke almost to himself at the end.

She was a fool to let him be the only one to ever actually hurt her, to let down her practiced defences and walls that were actually impressive. They took her years to build and make stronger and he destroyed everything in the matter of five minutes just by agreeing to a diabolical plan. Stupid, so fucking stupid...

Eren sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around himself, he was going to have to walk home anyway, Annie was his ride, and now...

Well, now he was dead. To her and the school. There was only so much time left before he'd meet his promised end by Annies cold hand. Eren smiled faintly, thankful he destroyed the footage of himself and Mikasa, even if it was the price of his easy school life.

"Well, the Demon Queen of high school has decreed it, I'll be deleted by Monday at 8am for sure..." Eren sighed, continuing to walk as he roughly ran his hands through his hair. He turned around, taking one last look through the cars before frowning and turning back to continue his walk home, not seeing any sign of Mikasa or her car.

"God, they'll probably hunt me down... I have Study Hall, that's more that enough opportunity for them to get and then quickly destroy me... If Annie had it her way, she'd stuff and mount my head on the wall..." He muttered, rolling his eyes as he continued talking to himself "Thirty hours to live... Now how to spend them...? Mikasa will probably never talk to me again, the Hell are my other options? Stay home and pretend that everything's fine? Fuck that. I'd rather just run away. I've never acted like cattle and I don't plan on starting now..." Eren shook his head, absentmindedly glancing to all the warmly lit houses and sighing sadly "Maybe I can change my name and ride up to Seattle... Shit, not like I own a motorbike..." He facepalmed, stopping in the street for a moment as he debated to himself how stupid he actually was to make an escape plan with no means of being able to escape.

It wasn't until he caught sight of a familiar house that something peeked his interest, his mind possibly creating the best idea it ever had. It was by no means a plan of escape- From this place anyway, but it was good enough that his feet carried him there before his head actually decided to go through with it.

"Well, here's an option I really, really like... Why not spend these thirty hours getting hot and bothered...? I've got nothing else to loose..." He mused to himself, a small smirk now gracing his lips.

Eren made his way over to the property, looking for the closest entrance to Levis house. He felt almost drunk with a new found need as he walked across his lawn "Shit, I need it hard, I'm a dead boy walking... Hell, I'm in your yard for God's sake, Levi..."

Luckily, he caught notice of an upstairs window, just knowing that was his room "Before they punch my clock, I'll snap off that god damn window lock if I have to, not like I have the time or patience to knock anyway, I'm a dead boy walking..." He muttered, snapping open the window lock and thankfully not having to put that much effort into climbing.

"Eren? What the Hell, what are you doing here?..." Levi asked, taken a back upon seeing the male climb into his room suddenly and putting down the book he was previously engrossed in only minutes before, taking out his earphones as he sat up quickly. His hair was dripping wet and he had a light blue towel hanging around his neck. Eren definitely didn't miss those droplets of water falling from his longer strands of dark hair and dripping onto his chest, running downwards. Eren blinked, following the water trail and blushed darkly. His assumptions were more than right regarding what Levi was hiding under his shirt as the only thing he was dressed in was some pyjama bottoms.... "Damn..." He muttered before shaking his head and remembering his mission, widely gesturing for Levi to keep quiet.

"Shh!... Alright? I don't want anyone knowing I'm here..." He sighed, walking over to him and sitting on the other side of his bed, gently taking his book from his hands and setting it down on his bedside table "Sorry, but I really had to wake you..." He rubbed the back of his neck, his blush still stained onto his cheeks, smiling almost lewdly as he averted his gaze "See, I sort of decided on my walk home that I must ride you till I break you..." He laughed sheepishly, finally looking up and meeting those steel eyes that now held interest.

"Is that so?" Levi smirked, his eyes flashing as he raised an eyebrow and set his phone and earphones down next to his book "Why so sudden, cherry boy?"

Eren could only blush darker "Annie said I have to go..." He made a slit throat gesture and rolled his eyes at the mention of the demon queens name "So, you're kind of like my last meal on death row... Oh, just shut your mouth and lose those pants..." Eren smirked, the sudden confidence in his voice only getting stronger, surprising even him.

He wasn't sure if it was all the adrenaline making him so confident or if it was himself just trying to forget all the guilt he had in his heart, but either way, it was something he was immensely thankful for right now. He was adoring the impressed look on Levis face, his usually emotionless steel eyes emitting almost just as much passion and desire as his teal ones.

"It can't be helped I suppose." Levi hummed, doing as he was asked and losing what was left of his clothing.

Eren blinked, swearing that his face couldn't possibly get any hotter... Or Levi for that matter. He laid there, fully naked and proud. Eren thought for a second that maybe Monday had already came or passed by because he felt like he was in Heaven already. He snapped back into reality when Levi made a sneak move and grabbed him by his hips and placed him in his lap, working to take off his shirt. Eren shook his head and quickly ripped his shirt open, Levis skilled hands taking too long for him to wait patiently. Usually, the sound of his shirt buttons flying in different directions and hitting off of several things in his room would make him embarrassed by how eager he was acting but tonight was different. "Come on! Tonight I'm yours, I'm your dead boy walking..." Eren let his hands rest on Levis broad shoulders, slowly letting them roam downwards, his hands eventually slipping down his smooth chest as he bit his lip, drinking in the sight of him. He couldn't wait to break him now, his body was just as God-like close up...

Eren quickly moved, dragging Levi off the bed with him and pushing him down onto his knees as he looked down at his face that was getting more eager with each second "Get on all fours and kiss this dead boy walking..." He hummed and kneeled down, tilting his chin up and drinking in the sight of his lips so close up. He leaned in close to his ear and lightly nipped the lobe, to which Levi suddenly sharply inhaled, running his firm hands along each side of Erens legs "Let's go, you know the drill; I'm hot and pissed and I just know you have condoms in that bedside drawer... So bow down to the will of a dead boy walking~" Eren continued, licking the shell of his ear and smirking when he felt Levi shiver in response.

"You're a kinky one, wanting desperate, angry sex to let everything out, eh? Mm, as long as you need me for something useful..." Levi hummed as he leaned into kiss his neck as Eren leaned his head back slightly and hummed in appreciation. Eren shook his head a bit and lightly pulled Levi back a bit by his arms "You know it's because you're beautiful..." He leaned in and kissed his cheek, catching Levi off guard by how soft his voice went suddenly, his eyes growing curious as he looked up to Eren with intent, gently holding him close by the hips as he lightly rubbed his thumbs into the dips "You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree..." Eren continued as he smiled slightly sadly, holding his face in his hands, relishing in his soothing touch on his waist. He frowned more at thinking about his hard life, shaking his head and looking at him again "So the worlds unfair, keep it locked out there..." Eren glanced outside the slightly ajar window, Levi following his gaze as he listened to every word that Eren was saying before he looked back at him, leaning in and kissing him firmly "In here it's beautiful..." Eren spoke against his lips, quickly shrugging off his open shirt from his body and placing his hand over where Levis heart would be beating rapidly "Let's make this beautiful..." He smiled to him, and Levi swore his heart stopped beating for a second because it was that... What was the word Eren used? Beautiful?

Yeah, that defiantly works...

Levi smiled fondly, kissing him again "That works for me."

And suddenly the two were back on the bed, thanks to Levis strong arms. They kissed fiercely, both almost looking angry but looking to eachother with deep lust as they continued to escape from the harshness that was reality, their reality. Eren was quick to wrap his arms around his neck and Levi was just as quick to take off the rest of his clothes in the blink of an eye. They locked lips, almost in a fierce battle for dominance as Levi blindly opened his drawer, his hand searching for his condoms as his other hand was roaming freely down Erens body, smirking against his lips when Erens breath hitched upon brushing his hand against his eager member.

Eren shook his head quickly, his breathing heavy "Full steam ahead, take this dead boy walking~" He leaned up, kissing and nipping down his neck roughly as Levi became distracted, tearing the condom packet open with his teeth and moving to put it on. Eren took full advantage of the distraction, using it to roughly flip him over once he rolled the coated latex onto his member, and straddling him effortlessly like he knew what he was doing. Levi blinked in surprise, looking up at him with admiration as he firmly held his hips close to his, grinding him against his eager member as he moaned softly, Levi biting his lip hard to keep in control of any sounds he'd make as Eren leaned forward a bit, his nails on one hand digging into the skin of his collarbone as he reached back with his other hand to align Levi with his entrance, swallowing him up quickly.

Levi breathed heavily as he stayed there for a moment, letting themselves both adjust and catch heir breath for a second "H... How'd you find my address?" He asked suddenly through all the lustful haziness

"Come on, let's break the bed, love this dead boy walking~" Eren groaned in response, not caring about anything else in the world at the present time. His back arched as he started a fast rhythm with his hips without warning, leaning his head back in a moan.

Levi groaned, digging his nails into the tanned skin of his lovers hips, sharply thrusting upwards to meet Erens quick and needy pace. He blinked, swearing that he heard a slight tearing sound as they only went faster, one going rougher on the other in order to keep up with the faster and harder pace set each time. Eren found himself lost in ecstasy, Levi having had turned him into a moaning mess easily. Well, he did it to himself...

"I think you just tore my mattress..." Levi muttered, a sharp movement of Erens hips quickly making him forget that small detail and moan about something else instead.

"No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew~"

"Okay, okay..." He reached for the neon green bottle in question, taking a drink before almost choking on it and spitting it back out with another sudden rock of those damned tanned and beautiful hips that were refusing to give him any means of a break, setting it back on the table quickly, almost glaring at him as he quickly wiped his lips.

Almost. Not like he could with how hard he was riding him...

"Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear..." Eren huffed, running his nails down Levis perfect chest to make angry red marks, bouncing harder on him at the thought of everyone to which he only groaned more. Wasn't he the one that was supposed to be dominant here?... Nevertheless, he really wasn't complaining.

"Okay, okay!..." He grunted, moving just as hard and rough as he wanted to make Erens eyes roll back and head lull to the side.

"S... Slap me! Pull my hair, touch me there, there... and- Fuck... There~" Eren breathed heavily after the hard ass slap he received on order, moaning louder with every other order Levi fulfilled expertly as he sat up from his position and pulled Eren flush against him as he grabbed a fist full of brunette hair, yanking his head back and thrusting as hard as he possibly could, feeling his member throb inside him as he clenched around him desperately in return, both of them at their wits end. Levi felt his throat burn, choosing to bite down hard into Erens neck and pull his head further back by his hair to which Eren practically cried out. "Hah... No more talking... Just love this dead boy walking!~"

Levi moaned in agreement, nodding as they continued on. Eren rode Levi fiercely, coming undone when Levi grabbed his member, pumping him roughly- Hard and fast just the way he needed right now, in time with his thrusts. He came with a shout of Levis name and a shudder, moving his hips lazily as he rode out his orgasm.

Levi grunted, suddenly grabbing a firm hold of his hips and roughly fucking up into him, getting the friction he needed to come and ride out the aftermath of his orgasm himself, the only thing Eren left able to do was breathlessly cry out nonsense sentances. He felt his strong arms tremble after he came, wrapping his arms around Eren after he collapsed on him, both breathing heavily with heaving chests.

"That... Was... Amazing... Fuck..." Eren panted, nuzzling into his neck and moaning softly into it as Levi pulled out, slipping the condom off and tying it afterwards before tossing it in his near by trash can afterwards "Shit, wait, you're Uncle wasn't in, was he?..." He felt his face burn uncomfortably as he slowly regained back his logical thinking

"Why would it matter? It's my room. Besides, you decided to sneak in here at the right time anyway, he's out probably getting shit-faced as per usual." He rolled his eyes "Stay the night. You owe me for my mattress though." He smirked slightly "But I'm sure if you keep this up, it won't be hard for you to make it up to me." He hummed, kissing the top of his head.

Eren smiled a bit and simply nodded sleepily, now exhausted. Levi smiled slightly and held him close, the two falling asleep in eachothers arms for the night.


	10. Erens Leonheart Nightmare

"Hello Slut."

The voice was loud and right in his ear, starting him. He looked around quickly before his eyes found the source in front of him.

"Annie?... How did you get in here?!..."

"I'm like oxygen~ I'm everywhere..." Annie grinned, her teeth almost appearing like sharp razors "Really, Eren? Sleeping with that no-friend, phsyco kid that always looks ready to kill someone or bite their head off at the least as a hello?" She laughed hysterically "I will crucify you for this~" She smirked "Everyone at school will not only already hate and despise you for the whole Mikasa stunt you pulled, but now they'll think you're a dirty man whore who only wants one thing... Looks like I get what I want after all, like always~" She gloated, her perfect skin glowing with poisonous perfection.

"Annie... Why?... Why are you so determined to hurt me?!..." Eren snapped, his hands in tight fists by his sides, his body now starting to shake with hurt and rage

"Because I can! It's easy! And it's going to be so... Amazing!~" She grinned widely

Annie broke out into more hysterical laughter, it practically turning into a cackle as her eyes darkened and a twisted expression fell upon her face. She started drawing in closer to him as that cold laughter rang constantly in his ears, piercing them painfully with every passing second as it sound grew louder and louder until Eren couldn't stand it anymore. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, pounding painfully as his breaths came out short and quick as he started hyperventilating. He shook his head and shut his teal eyes tightly, his shaking hands quick to press against his ears as hard as they could to block out any and all sound.

It was then Eren screamed, Levis eyes widened as he shot up and quickly found the source as he glanced down at the shaking boy in the sheets that he awoke to screaming.

"Eren?... Eren!" Levi shook the male, rapidly trying to wake him to end his hellish-looking nightmare "Wake up! What's wrong?..." He asked in a concerned tone.

Eren woke up with a gasp, quickly sending a fist flying in a blind direction, uncertain if he was really awake this time. Levi caught his wrist before he could hit him and Eren quickly scrambled to move to get up, pacing the dark room anxiously and roughly running his hands through his hair and tugging at his brunette stands in panic. "Oh my God, I... Shit... I need to leave... I need to get to Annies house..." He spoke in a quick and panicked tone

"Eren, calm down, for fuck sake, just for a second..." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment as he tried to regain his thoughts "What's wrong? You can't just wake up screaming and then suddenly leave, spewing some bullshit nonsense about going to that Bitches house for God knows what reason this early in the morning... Just tell me what the Hell is going on, you said last night that things went to shit between you two..." He glanced up at the taller male as he stood from his bed, walking over to him to stop his anxious pacing by gripping him by the arms gently but sternly and making him look at him "So, what's the rush? What is the sudden big emergency that requires you to be there right now...?"

Eren exhaled a shaking breath "I just, I fucked up really bad last night... Okay?... I didn't just fuck things up for me though, I fucked things up for someone else too..."

Levi looked to him sceptically "So you woke up screaming in a soaking wet sweat over what exactly?..."

"Look, please, it doesn't matter. I just need to get there. Now. I... I need to try and fix this..." He sighed "Last night I was living in some fantasy world where I didn't care about anything anymore and now it's morning... I... I'm not strong like you are, so now I have to go kiss her giant egotistical ass... That's the only way I can fix this and make things go back to normal... Almost..." Eren muttered as he quickly gathered his clothes, dressing quickly as he stumbled around the dark room

Levi shook his head, sighing to himself as he went to get dressed also "So I'll come with."

Eren turned around, blinking "Wait, really? You'd do that?..."

"Yeah, for back up of course."

Erens smiled slightly, exhaling a small breath "Okay..." He walked over to him, some of the anxiety gone and leaned in to kiss him once "Thank you..."

Levi half smiled and kissed him back "Don't mention it."

He took his hand in his and laced their fingers together as they made their way to the door when Eren stopped "Oh, um, by the way... You were sort of... Well, my first..." Eren rubbed the back of his neck as a light blush spread across his face.

Levi smirked to himself "I know, I can tell. Why did you think I called you 'Cherry Boy'?"

Eren blinked "Wait, what?... That was because of the Slushie I got, right?..."

"Come on, let's get this over and done with." He hummed as he walked out his room to go downstairs

"Hey, Levi- Wait. What does that mean...?!" Eren asked as ran after him.

Levi shook his head and turned around once they got downstairs, kissing Eren once more to shut him up before taking his hand and walking outside.

It didn't take long to get to the Mythic Bitches house, not with Levis motorbike. Eren unwrapped his arms from Levis waist and jumped off the bike, Levi doing the same afterwards.

"Shouldn't you really wear a helmet when you ride? What if you wipe out?"

Levi simply shrugged "Then I wipe out."

"But-"

"I got you here without killing either of us, didn't I? Don't worry about it."

"Fine. But this conversation isn't over."

"Whatever." He shook his head and smiled slightly at Erens caring tone

Eren sighed when they got to the front door, feeling a familiar weight back onto his shoulders upon opening the door and walking inside.

"Shouldn't you have knocked? I mean, I'm all for breaking and entering if you are but you're trying to resolve this mess, aren't you?"

"Oh please, I doubt she'll be up and mobile at this time. She probably celebrated by drinking more last night..."

Eren looked around the large room, thankful that Annies father was still away on business or the situation would have been more awkward "Annie?..."

"Mm... What?... Who the Hell thinks they can wake me up at this ungodly hour?!..." Came Annies unamused and groggy voice from upstairs

Eren tensed and Levi rubbed his lower back in reassurance, pulling him closer to his side.

"Um... It's Eren... I came to apologize...."

He head a laugh from her room before she spoke again "Bring me a hangover cure and I'll think about it. Oh, and while you're apologizing you better get ready to really fucking beg for my forgiveness because it'll be near impossible for you to get it after how badly you fucked up last night."

Eren sighed and went into the kitchen to concoct a cure for the demon queen, rummaging around in cupboards with Levis help.

"Mm, I think this might do..." He muttered to himself, pulling out some ingredients to put together.

Eren started to unscrew lids from containers and condiments and pour everything into one cup as Levi watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what you call a cure?" The shorter male asked sceptically

"Mm, guess it's just a little of my revenge. It's gross and I don't even know if it works but whatever." He shrugged, swirling around the disgusting looking contents in the mug and grimacing at the thought of even knowing what it would taste like already "I should really spit in it or something but I think this is enough. Maybe. What do you think?"

"Hm? Yeah, whatever." Levi said as he was distracted, rummaging around in the cupboard under the sink

"What are you looking for?"

"The best part." He smirked upon finding the item and grabbing it "And here it is. You said you wanted revenge, right?" He stood back up, holding a dark blue bottle.

"I think spitting in the cup would be extra enough." Eren shook his head and squinted his eyes a bit, recognising the label and looking at him in disbelief "Hey, don't be a dick, that stuff will kill her..."

"Thus ending her hangover. I mean, I'm a no-rust build up man myself and I know this shit can work wonders." Levi smirked slightly "You wanna put an end to her... Er, hangover don't you? I say we go with big blue here." He said as he unscrewed the cap from the plastic bottle, the child cap lock being no match for him, as he poured the thick blue-coloured contents into a clean glass and inspected it in the light, the shine making the blue liquid look almost appetizing to consume.

Eren blinked, looking at him in disbelief "You can't be serious... Um, besides... She'd never drink something that looks like that anyway..." He shook his head a bit and added a couple other things to his 'beverage'.

"Mm, you're right..." Levi glanced around the kitchen, finding something else to transfer the contents into "So we'll put it in this." Levi shrugged, pouring the drain cleaner into a similar looking mug as to what Eren was using "That way she won't know what hit her."

Eren gave him a look, setting down his gross mixture on the table "We can't just do that, Levi..."

"What are you, a Coward? Maybe I was wrong about you." He teased only slightly

"You know, you're not funny..." Eren frowned a bit

Levi sighed, setting his toxic mug down next to Erens as he walked towards him, wrapping his arms around him "Look, I'm sorry. I just hate how she treats you... It was a joke, okay? Let's just forget it."

Eren smiled softly and nodded, leaning in to kiss him. Levi quickly responded, gently pushing him against the counter as he lightly brushed his tongue along his lip. Eren parted his lips and things were getting hot when-

"Eren what the Hell is taking so long?! When I want something, I want it now, as in yesterday! Are you trying to piss me off more?! Get your ungrateful ass up here already!"

Eren tensed in Levis arms and sighed heavily, rolling his eyes before closing them and leaning his forehead against Levis for just one more second of bliss. He kissed him as he grabbed a mug off the counter, making his way to Annies room with the 'cure'.

"Uh, hey, Eren..." Levi called after him, glancing at the disgusting looking mixture that was left on the counter.

"Yeah?" He turned around, stopping before he was about to go upstairs

"Mm... Nothing, I'll be there in a second." He leaned against the counter

He smiled slightly and nodded, ascending up the stairs only to be greeted by Hell on earth herself.


	11. The Mythic Bitch Falls

Eren closed his eyes for a second and took in a deep breath before he opened Annies bedroom door and walked inside with Levi following close behind him. Annie was sat up in her bed, her arms crossed over her chest as she fashioned a case of bed head with a look of impatience etched onto her face.

"Morning, Annie..." He spoke hesitantly

"Aw, well if it isn't Eren..." She narrowed her sharp blue eyes to the shorter male behind him as she spotted him acting like Erens shadow "And this fucking low-life..."

"The fuck did you just call me?" Levi raised an eyebrow, walking closer

"Levi..." Eren tried

Annie huffed, rolling her eyes "I'm bored already. Now, what was it that you came here to do again? Oh, yeah, that's right... Beg like the little bitch you are, come on, I'm waiting~" She smirked as she put her attention towards Eren again, crossing one leg over the other almost elegantly as she moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Um, so last night, I think we both said a lot of things that we didn't mean, and-"

"Oh did we now? Mm, actually, wait, you know what? I'd prefer you to do this on your knees in front of your boy toy here. It's only right."

"What?... Annie, look, I, uh, I'm really sorry, but-"

Annie broke out into a small amused laugh, raising an eyebrow at him "When have I ever not been serious around you? I'm not joking here, Eren. Get on your knees or so help me God you won't even be able to show your face in school come Monday."

Eren gnawed on his lip and swallowed his pride, slowly descending onto his knees as glanced up to the demon queen who only smirked wider. Levi glared dangerously at her but she paid no attention.

"Nice... But, you're still dead to me." Annie spoke harshly, snatching the hangover cure from Erens hands suddenly.

Eren gritted his teeth together, his nails digging into the palms of his hands as they made tight, shaking fists. The weight was becoming too much on his shoulders again as the anxiety from before hit him in full force. That was it, Annie wasn't going to give him another chance to redeem himself. He was completely and utterly screwed, and not in the way he would prefer to be like the night before.

"What the Hell is this anyway?" Annie questioned, swirling around the contents in the cup a bit

"Mm, it's an old family recipe for a hangover cure. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Levi hummed nonchalantly

she raised an eyebrow and looked to the male sceptically "Like I'm going to drink this piss. You probably spat in or put God knows what in it."

"Aw, is it too intense for you?" Levi spoke sarcastically and rolled his eyes "See, I knew she'd be too scared to drink it."

"Pfft, 'intense'? Grow up. You think I'll drink it just because you call me chicken?"

Eren and Levi simply glanced to eachother, smirking slightly as they silently challenged the Queen of their high school.

Annie huffed and rolled her eyes, being quick to throw her head back and down the contents of the mug. Levi smirked discreetly upon seeing blue stain the corners of her lips and her throat bobbing slightly as she swallowed, crossing his arms and simply watching in amusement as she froze suddenly.

"Annie, are you okay?..." Eren asked as he got up and walked towards her

Annies eyes widened as the poison easily ran down her throat like sweet syrup and started to take an effect on her, feeling her windpipe and internal organs burn like wildfire and feeling a sudden suffocation as the drain cleaner infected her system. She dropped the mug, the cup smashing onto the floor and turning into shards as it scattered everywhere around the room as what was left undrunk of toxic substance in the former cup pooled by her feet amongst the shards. She stumbled backwards, looking around the spinning room in a frantic panic as she grabbed onto Eren, opening her mouth to speak but nothing other than gargled nonsense came out, some of the blue substance running down her chin, it already having stained her tongue and formally white teeth.

"Annie...? Annie!" Eren knew that his mess of a fake cure should have had an upchuck factor to it, but he never expected anything like this...

"T-This... Is... A-All your f-fault!... W-What have you... D-Done?!..." She clutched desperately to her throat with her other hand, her nails digging into her and Erens skin as she choked and gasped violently for her final breath.

It was then that Annie fell directly through the glass coffee table sat in the middle of her room for decoration, the impact of her body smashing the glass and only leaving the frame of it standing and dented with the weight of her limp body. The sound of shattered glass rang through Erens ears and entire being as he could only watch, time itself slowing down so he would remember every detail of this very moment forever. Her blue eyes were still wide and glassy with fear as tears pooled in the corners of them and a hand was still desperately clutching onto the fabric of Erens clothes, the blue coloured chemicals still dripping from the corner of her rosy lips.

"Holy shit..." Levi muttered

"Oh... My... God... What the fuck just happened?!" Erens voice shook, prying Annies grip from his clothes suddenly as he staggered back, kicking the offending glass shards away from his path in the process as his hands pulled roughly at his hair

"You must have picked up the mug with drain cleaner in it..."

"I... God, don't just stand there and stare! We need to call 911!" He yelled frantically, quickly falling to his knees and clawing his way over to Annies body desperately and shaking her hard "Annie...?! Annie, come on! Can you hear me?!"

"It's a little late for that, Eren..."

"She can't be dead!... She can't be... Fuck!" He held his head in his hands "I just killed my best friend..." He groaned as he came to terms with it, his chest still heaving

"And your worst enemy." Levi added calmly

"Same difference damn it!" He snapped "Good lord, I'm going to Hell... The police will think I murdered Annie on purpose, they'll send me to jail and then I'll never get into college..." His voice cracked

There was a silence, nothing but Erens frantic heavy breathing filling the room. Levi analysed the room carefully and quickly, looking to the nightstand by her bed and catching sight of a couple of books.

"Unless..." He went to pick up the books, looking at their covers and raising an eyebrow, smirking slightly "Oh, look, she was reading The Bell Jar... And Lost Girls as a matter of fact. We can use this to our advantage you know." He kneeled down beside Eren and placed the books by her hand, opening them at random pages he thought would go well with the scene before them nicely.

"No... You're not thinking about-"

"I am. You can fake her handwriting, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But nothing. You don't want to go to jail, right? Besides, this make perfect sense."

Eren sighed, running a hand through his hair roughly "I guess..." He glanced to him, raising an eyebrow "You done this before or something?..."

"Just start writing. Think about what she would say, what's her final statement to a shitty world like this?"

"Not like the world was shitty to her, she got everything she wanted..." Eren muttered, huffing slightly

"Look at the books she read, you try reading this scenario differently."

"Alright, alright. God..." He muttered, getting up and rummaging around in her drawers, breathing a small sigh as he found Annies pen and pad in her dresser. He never did understand why she coated all of her writing paper in her perfume, but Eren supposed it would make it more authentic in the end "What the Hell am I even supposed to write?"

"Come on, Eren. You're the writer here... Er, what about something like... I had pain in my path, uh, Sylvia Plath... My problems were myriad-"

"I was having my period~" Eren chimed in and smirked as he mimicked Annies voice, starting to laugh to himself as Levi gave him a look of disbelief. It was almost like he was suddenly in a world of his own for a second, momentarily forgetting everything that just happened from his own little second-long joke. It wasn't until he caught sight of the Mythic Bitches lifeless body again that he snapped out of it and tensed, screaming a bit as he remembered this was indeed real and no joke "Oh my fucking God everything's going to Hell! We're fucking screwed!"

"Eren, work with me here damn it!" Levi took hold of his shoulders and shook him a bit to snap out of it "We're both going to go to jail if you don't get your head straight and start writing, I need you not to snap and go crazy on me here so just stay calm for the love of God..."

"Shit, okay... Er, Annie wouldn't use the word 'Myriad' for starters. She missed it on her last vocabulary test..." Eren sighed as he tapped the pen onto the pad anxiously in a repetitive motion.

"That's fine, it could be some fucking badge for all her failures at school or some bullshit like that..."

"I guess... Okay..." Eren nodded, starting to write the note expertly in Annies handwriting.

***

The note came together quickly and easily, lacing in the tones from both books they found throughout the note as they faked Annies distress in life, making her sound the least bit of a decent person and not the demon she really was. It was the least he could do he supposed... For accidently killing her...

It was an accident, right?...

Right...

Eren and Levi watched her house from a distance from Levis bike as cops eventually arrived at her house, Eren had suspected her Father had possibly tried to call Annie to check in, and after getting no response in return, got worried and asked the local police to check in on her for him. Eren exhaled a breath and rested his forehead between Levis shoulder blades, wrapping his arms around his waist a little tighter unconsciously.

"Hey, you okay?..." He asked, looking over his shoulder at the brunette

"No..." He muttered into his back

"You wanted her gone, didn't you?"

"Not like this..."

Levi hummed a bit and took out a cigarette from his pack in the pocket of his leather jacket, putting it in his mouth and lighting it. He took a draw from it before turning and putting it in Erens mouth, giving him it before taking out another and lighting one for himself. Eren sighed and closed his eyes as he breathed in smoke as if that would get rid of every bit of fear and stress from his body. School was going to be Hell on Monday, that was for sure.

Would people really believe that the Annie Leonheart killed herself?...


	12. What are Friends for?

A few days passed since the incident and Eren was still in some form of denial, not seeing Annie at school anymore however was making what happened all the more real to him and not just some fucked up dream. The first Monday back at school, he didn't have to hide or worry about what was supposed to be his end, he felt relieved and yet the suffocating guilt was still eating him alive slowly but surly. He wasn't happy like he thought he would be if Annie was somehow removed from existence, so what was the problem?... People already looked somewhat happier without the constant threat that used to roam and take charge of the hallways. Eren figured he was just having a hard start to the change, even though he was the one that made it happen. The only thing making anything easier and keeping him sane was Levi.

Yes, Annie was dead. Her rein of terror over the school was over... So why did everything still feel the same?

Eren sighed to himself, patting down his nice clothes in front of the mirror in his room.

"Eren, your Boyfriends here~" Carla called from downstairs

"Be there in a second!" He called back.

He took a final look at his reflection, shaking his head a bit as he looked over his black suit and tie attire. He was ready for this, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. After all, was it really right for the accidental murderer to attend the victims funeral?...

He abandoned his overthinking in favour of going downstairs to meet Levi, his reflection was getting harder to look at anyway. He was surprised when he made it downstairs without tripping and falling on his ass, what with how distracted he was.

"Hey." Eren leaned in and kissed his cheek

"Hey, ready to go?" Levi returned the affection before taking his hand in his

"Mm, I guess..."

Carla sighed sadly slightly and gave Eren a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I know you and Annie were good friends..."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." He muttered

Carla walked towards them and rubbed Erens back a bit, kissing his forehead "Be strong, okay?" She smiled a bit as she looked to Levi "And tell me if you're coming home late."

"I will."

They left and went to get onto Levis motorbike that Eren had become so fond of. Eren wrapped his arms around Levis waist like usual and they made way for the church. An ironic final place to end up for someone that was as demonic as her... She was still a human being after all.

Sort of.

Eren sighed to himself and shook his head again, getting off the bike and leaning against it as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him for a moment "God..."

"Hey, you're okay. We'll get this out of the way and head somewhere else after this, sound good?" Levi comforted, walking over to him and pulling him close

"Yeah, sounds good..."

Levi tilted his chin up and kissed him once "Come on." He entwined their fingers together, squeezing once in reassurance before he lead them into the church. Erens body tensed upon spotting the open casket down in front as soon as they walked inside. The flashback of Annies fear-struck face gargling up incoherent words and nothing but blue only spilling from her lips the more she tried in the process flashed in Erens mind, making him cover his mouth and close his eyes as they found a seat. The still-fresh memory only had appeared for a second but to him he felt like he just re-lived it all over again. Once he collected himself, he looked around the room, recognising most of his classmates and some of the others he saw around school. 

***

The ceremony thankfully didn't last long as Eren feared it would have, everyone went up individually to make their peace with Annie towards the end before they moved her casket.  
Eren sighed to himself, about to get up with Levi in tow when he caught a glimpse of golden blonde hair walking out the door from the corner of his eye. He blinked, suddenly standing quickly and running through the line of people starting to file out the door, ignoring the several complaints from people he accidently knocked into to.

"No... No way, it can't be..." He muttered to himself as he followed the figure.

His eyes widened when he rounded a corner, the figure stopping a few steps away from him suddenly. Everything went ominously quiet, every other sound in Erens ears dulling the more he focused on the figure standing with his back to him. Eren slowly started to walk over to the female in question, a faint dripping sound ringing in his ears, as he reached out a trembling hand to firmly grip the shoulder of the mysterious female around to face him.

His teal eyes widened in horror as they now realised what the faint dripping sound was, his eyes followed the drips of blue upwards, the source coming from pale, blue-stained lips as the liquid ran down her chin. He was then met with round blue eyes that once held fierceness that were now pale and vacant, but laced with anger.

It was her...

"A-Annie... How... Fuck... I'm so sorry..."

"You... You killed me..." The harsh words came gargling out her throat suddenly, causing Erens breath to hitch

Annie reached a hand out, her nails sharp and bloody looking, towards Erens throat.

"Please... Don't... I'm sorry...!"

"Eren?..."

His eyes widened and he was breathing heavily, not even realising his arms were raised up in defence to cover his face from the girl that once stood before him. The gargling and dripping sounds that were a constant ring in his ears was absent now and those terrifyingly vacant eyes staring into his were gone. He willed his body to relax as he roughly ran a hand through his hair, turning around and seeing Krista behind him looking worried.

"S-Sorry, did you want something?..."

Erens voice wavered and he knew that he must have looked like an idiot, cowering in fear over something that could have possibly been a figment of his imagination, a speck of his heavy amount of guilt manifesting in his reality perhaps.

"Are you okay?... I know today is a hard day, but we have to be strong. It's the only thing we can do and it's what Annie would have ordered." She offered him a kind smile

Eren tensed upon hearing the name, several images of her flashing in his mind again. Always the same ones, but this time, what he had just witnessed becoming added to the end of the chain of horrific memories. He just wanted to forget...

"Yeah, I guess... Um..." He rubbed his face a bit, suddenly at a loss for words.

"I was wondering, if it wasn't too much for you, if you could help me out with a small problem I have? I would have asked Annie, but... You know..."

Eren blinked in surprise, did Krista see him as the leader of their little group now?...

"Uh, sure... What do you need help with?"

"Well..." She sighed, looking down at her feet "Reiner and I have been dating, as you know, and he wanted to go out tonight... But, well, Bertholt didn't want to feel like a third wheel and wanted someone else to go too, and I know you... Um..."

"Swing both ways anyway?" Eren raised an eyebrow as he finished her sentence

She nodded, smiling a bit in reassurance "Exactly. So, maybe..."

Eren scoffed before she could finish her sentence "And you think I'd be interested in him of all people?..." He looked to her in both amusement and disbelief "Like Hell he even swings a little that way... And he isn't even close to my type regardless. Besides, I sort of have something going on with Levi right now. He wouldn't be happy if I blew him off to hang around those two all night, we had plans. And not many people exactly know that I do, er, go both ways... I don't want everyone finding out, I'll get eaten alive in this place..."

"Levi?... Oh, the new kid? That's his name?" Eren nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as she continued, leaning against the wall "Well, Levi doesn't have to know. You're just doing me a favour, it's not like some weird double date or anything, he just wants someone else there so it's not weird if he comes with us. And I'll owe you one! How does that sound?"

Eren laughed a bit again "You mean so you and Reiner can disappear somewhere to have some private time together?" He smirked when she blushed darkly, shaking his head a bit "I knew it." He sighed a bit to himself "Well, what about Ymir? Why don't you ask her if she wants to go? Then it can be a double date since it'll be another girl going"

"She said she was too busy for something that was such a waste of time..." She pouted slightly "Please? I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need this... Reiner's been so busy with football so we've not had the chance to spend much time together lately... It'll be a... Friend date!"

"Please don't call it that..." Eren groaned

Eren sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose before her high pitched begging was starting to irritate him after some time as Eren tried to think up solution after solution for her that didn't involve him, he looked to her and offered her a tired smile "Fine. But you owe me, yeah? After all, what are friends for, right?..."

"Right! Thank you so much! I'll call you later for the details~" She giggled and hugged him tightly suddenly

He sighed and hugged her back slightly "Please just don't go around telling anyone about... You know..."

"I won't, I promise." She smiled kindly "And I'm sure Bertholt will be a little happier with extra company."

Eren rolled his eyes "You know, I haven't forgotten all of the shitty things that those two have done to me over the years. They didn't even bother laying off me or talking to me nicely until I joined your clique. I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing it to help you out. That's all, even if it doesn't even make any sense. They don't even like people like me."

"Come on, Eren... Forgive and forget?..."

Eren huffed slightly "Maybe, I'm not promising anything. But I swear to God if tonight is just going to be doing something stupid with those lightweight drinkers..."

"It won't! It'll be fun, I swear." She perked up a bit "They've also been acting a lot better around, well, different types of people."

He gave her a look "Different types of people?..."

"Don't worry about it, okay? You'll make yourself ill and I need you ready for later." She smiled and booped his nose before giggling and going off to find the others.

Eren sighed heavily and leaned his head back with a thud against the brick wall behind him, closing his eyes for a moment "God, what the Hell have I gotten myself into... This doesn't even make any sense..."

"There you are. Why the Hell did you run off?" Came Levis voice as he rounded the quiet corner

Eren opened his eyes and smiled faintly "Sorry, I just needed some air..." He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him as he looked at him "Hey, about tonight, I think I just wanna go home. I don't really feel up to doing anything... What will all the mourning..." He lied, his voice having a slight teasing tone as he put on a small fake smile

Levi raised an eyebrow and smirked "Oh, yeah, I'm sure. But I understand if you're not feeling that well, you do look a little under the weather I guess, and we can go out anytime."

Eren smiled a little more genuine to him "Thanks... Take me home? I just really want to lie down." He kissed his cheek

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, you look like you need it." He kissed him once

Eren smiled when Levi took his hand in his, entwining their fingers together as he walked with him back to his bike. He couldn't help but notice Krista talking to Ymir and the guys and catching his eye, smiling and waving to him with a wink from across the church garden. Eren smiled slightly back, internally groaning inside. He really did just wanna curl up in bed for the night or at least go out with someone he really wanted to go out and spend time with such as Levi. But, like he said to her earlier;

What are friends for?

That was something he was still trying to figure out himself, after all, he had hurt his closest one and still hadn't seen any sight of her since the night of Annies party.


	13. Found You

Eren sighed and glared to the drunk and stumbling jocks on the football pitch that were making fools of themselves, wrapping his arms around himself as he ignored every thought in his head that told- No, screamed, at him to bail on this evening.

"I thought you said this was supposed to be fun and that they wouldn't act like complete asses?" Eren raised an eyebrow to the small blonde standing next to him who shaking her head

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose "I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a good time... I wanted to feel close to Reiner again and I wanted you to have a good time out with us after..." She sniffed a bit as her eyes started to tear up, closing them tightly and covering her mouth to prevent herself from crying anymore.

Eren frowned slightly, she wanted to go out to make him feel better after Annie dying?... Did he really look that miserable in school now with the demon queen vanquished?  
Eren sighed heavily to himself, offering her a sympathetic smile and lightly placing a hand on her shoulder "Hey, it's okay... I'll try to talk some sense into them, see if that helps. Yeah?"

She smiled slightly through her tears "Yeah, okay... Maybe they'll listen to you... All my attempts failed..."

Eren nodded and looked at the idiotic Jocks again, shaking his head in disbelief that they were still running around the empty, dark field tackling eachother. He started to make his way over to them cautiously, hoping to avoid either getting ran into or a ball to the face.

"God, how stupid can you be... Reiner is literarily dating the cutest girl in school and he'd rather fall all over Berholt shitfaced in the dark?..." Eren paused in his tracks, shaking his head at how it sounded

"Hey, go long!" Bertholt yelled as he backed up, getting ready to throw the ball

"Yeah, okay!" Reiner yelled back, starting to pick up a fast pace

Eren didn't nearly have enough time to react when Reiner blindly ran into him, both of them falling to the ground with a heavy thud. Bertholts eyes widened after already throwing the ball before realising the accident on the field, tripping over his feet as he started to run and stumble towards them.

"Shit... Get up! Move!" He yelled, flailing his arms as he stumbled a bit

"What?..." Eren groaned as he looked up, his eyes widened when he saw the ball spiral straight for him "Oh, shit..."

Eren gritted his teeth through the pain, hissing out a curse and swearing he heard his nose crack from the speed of the ball hitting the bridge of it. It wasn't long before he felt the wetness that he knew was blood start to drip from his nose and down his lip as the metallic scent invaded his sense of smell.

"For the love of God, get the fuck off me right now you heavy mororn..." He groaned, struggling to move with the dead weight of the athlete on him

Reiner couldn't help but to laugh a bit "Red suits you, Yeager." He smirked "And would you look at that, I got a touchdown! I knew you were good for something!" He slurred a bit as he drunkenly praised him

"Really?! Are you fucking serious right now?!" Eren growled, moving his freehand to try and roughly shove him off

Reiner grinned dangerously and suddenly moved to pin him below him, grabbing Erens free arm that he was trying to hit him with before snatching the one he was holding his nose with and pinned them down hard, a dark bruise already forming on the bridge of it and under his teal eyes. Eren winced at his sudden rough actions before gulping, seeing his face dangerously close to his and an evil drunken spark in his golden eyes. He licked his lips as his eyes raked up and down his body, the collar of his shirt already stained with the blood from his now dripping bloody nose with matching grass and dirt stains from being tackled down.

"W-What are you doing...? I told you to get off me...!" Eren glared to the drunken Jock as he struggled against him

Reiner increased his grip on Erens slender wrists, it was too easy for someone like him to have him pinned down and Eren hated that. He winced under Reiners grip as he felt his anxiety getting the better of him, starting to breathe heavily as the weight of the other pushed all the air he was still struggling to get back from his lungs, still trying to recover from before due to being winded from the tackle.

"You know, you look kinda hot like this, Yeager..." He mused

"What? Bleeding and trying to get away from you?!" Eren tried to get out from under him but the stronger only increased his already painful grip, his body already sore and begging for the weight to be gone.

He laughed obnoxisoly again and Eren wanted nothing more than to punch him in his stupid face and leave there and then, he internally cursed at himself for not being strong enough to fight back or push him off. He hated the feeling of being so helpless all the time.

"Exactly. You're a damn weakling and I like 'em easy..." He hummed, raising Erens arms above his head sharply as he continued to further torture the male. He pushed his knee up hard between his legs to spread them, painfully grinding it against his member.

Erens voice came out broken as he started to panic more "P-Please... D-Don't... S-Stop it!... I don't like that!..."

"Why? This night just got a whole lot more fun, Yeager! Just shut up and try not to spoil it like you did at Annies party!"

Erens eyes widened when Bertholt finally got to them in a drunken, panting mess. Any shred of hope he had of him being a decent person and maybe possibly saving him from this shattered in an instant as soon as Eren was about to open his mouth to scream for help when he suddenly clamped his hand down over his mouth. Eren grimaced, his skin tasting of leather, sweat and alcohol. He gagged and started to choke a bit, neither of the two males caring as Berholt helped to restrain him too. Eren looked around frantically, not seeing any sight of Krista as he felt his eyes start to tear up at the feeling of their hands all over him, starting to pull at his clothes. He shut his eyes tightly as he prepared for the worst.

"Hey, what the fucking Hell is this shitshow?"

Erens eyes snapped open, looking immediately in the direction of that voice.

Levis voice.

The only one with the capability to save him right now...

Bertholt and Reiner laughed a bit as he looked to him "What does it look like? Now get lost, we're just trying to have some fun here. I think Eren here prefers us strong kings than some weird freak."

Levi glared at them, his hands clenching into tight fists by his side as they started to shake with anger. His teeth grinded together as they saw the two having their way with Eren, he couldn't focus as his vision blurred slightly.

"Get off him. Now." Venom was dripping from every word he spoke

"Make us~"

"Yeah, make us!"

He narrowed his eyes to them, too pissed off to even smirk or have fun with them this time "Fine, have it your way..."

Levi cracked his knuckles as he made his way onto the pitch, his eye twitching the closer he got to the three. Reiner and Bertolt smirked and gave eachother a look before standing up. Eren immediately took a deep breath, the pressure of his body finally being relieved

"Levi, thank God..." Erens voice shook as he rolled onto his side, panting

"Shut up."

Eren looked up to him, feeling a stab in his chest from his cutting tone "But... L-Levi..."

"I said shut up..." Levi shot him a look

Eren swallowed thickly and, as if on command, his throat tightened. He looked between the three guys in fear as the atmosphere grew quiet.


	14. Dark Nights, Darker Mornings

"Levi, come on... Wait..." Eren panted a bit as he wrapped an arm around his pained abdomen, wincing slightly as he tried to run after him

"No, Eren. I'm done for tonight, I'm going home. You should too." He spoke bluntly as he walked over to his bike

"Just let me explain, please..."

"Explain what?" He stopped and turned sharply on his heel, glaring at him as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest to hide how badly his hands were shaking with rage "Explain how they were all over you? Explain why you lied to me earlier about not feeling well? If you wanted to ditch me and blow me off this way, you could have just said so. I get it. No good change lasts forever, I'm used to this type of bullshit happening all the time."

"What? So I'm just another number to you then? Is that it?..." Hurt flashed in Erens eyes

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not exactly the type of person that would have a long list of history with people. I thought you'd know that..." He rolled his eyes, digging his nails into the palms of his hands as his knuckles turned white "I mean just bullshit situations I should have saw coming. Like moving an unnecessary amount of times and judging people way too early."

"I know it looked bad, but..."

"But what?" He spat

"I..." He sighed heavily "I didn't want to come out. I really did want to hang out tonight, or even just have an early night, but I was doing Krista a favour..." He frowned "I didn't want you to get upset or worry, so I didn't tell you... But you don't understand how grateful I am that you showed up... How did you even know where I was?..."

Levi scoffed "I didn't. Can't a guy just go for a late walk and think about how shitty their life is and then suddenly see it get worse? I didn't expect to see you being freaking ravaged by those fucking goons of all people. I mean, really, what the Hell were you thinking, Eren? Did you enjoy it or something?"

"No, Levi, I just-"

"Just what?" He cut him off

Eren sighed heavily, cautiously walking closer to him "Just give me a chance... Hear me out... Like I said, I was doing Krista a favour, you have to understand-"

"God, I didn't think I could hate your fucking friends more. I thought Annie was the only one that we'd have to get rid off but it looks like I was fucking wrong about that too."

"Annie was an accident..."

Levi smirked darkly, almost dangerously "Are you sure about that?"

"Y-You know I am..." He stuttered as he looked down

Levi raised an eyebrow and took a step over to him, suddenly pulling him close enough so that his lips brushed against his ear "I think you're lying, Eren. I think you wanted her dead." He whispered, his voice as dark as he looked

Eren felt his heart beat painfully in his ears, tonight had been far too much to handle. He just wanted to thank Levi for being his saviour and go home.

"C-Can you take me home?... Please, I... I just want to go home..." His voice shook a bit as he looked down

"Tch, fine. Get on."

The ride home was quiet and heavy, not like how riding with Levi usually was. He normally felt happy, safe and carefree. Tonight was different, did he really think Eren would fool around with anyone else?... He unconsciously wrapped his arms around his waist tighter as he buried his face into his back more, wanting to disappear as he felt his eyes start to sting. He felt so stupid for even agreeing to a plan like this. And where the Hell did Krista disappear to? He huffed a bit, biting the inside of his cheek at the thought. How could she just leave him there with those drunk asses when this was all her idea? School tomorrow was going to be rough...

Levi stopped in front of Erens house and glanced over his shoulder, Eren slowly looked up at him after realising they had stopped and frowned more. His face looked more void of emotion than usual, his look was dark, sharp and cold. He was just getting used to Levi starting to look at him with kind eyes and a soft expression, now he felt like he was back at the start, slowly drowning in a pit he couldn't get out of and feeling as though he had messed up so badly he couldn't fix it, not right now anyway. He was exhausted, mentally and physically.

"You look like a fucking mess. Go home and wash up."

Eren winced slightly at the physical effect his cruel words had on his chest "I... I-I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah, whatever..."

Eren sniffed slightly and nodded, getting off the bike. He was about to say goodnight when Levi rode off. He couldn't stop the tears he felt run down his face as he watched him riding further and further away until he disappeared. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and used his front door key to get inside his house, immediately going upstairs to his room and highly grateful that his parents must have already been asleep. He closed the door and curled up into a tight ball in the middle of his bed, burying his face into his pillow, not even caring of the throbbing pain his nose gave in protest of that action. His entire body ached and he wished there was someway he could erase all of the events that took place that night. He didn't even realise he started to cry more violently until his pillow was wet and his shoulders ached more as they started to shake.

"Why couldn't you just listen to me?..."

* * *

Erens body went into auto-piolet when he woke up the next morning, making sure the first thing he did was clean up all the blood from his face and other unsightly marks and stains anywhere else. He sighed heavily as he noticed that the bruising only got darker on his nose and under his eyes and shook his head slightly, cursing in his head at the thought of having to go into School looking like as much of a mess as he felt- And it defiantly showed. If not in his bruises, then in his tired eyes or expression in general. He breathed a breath of relief when he stepped into the shower and discarded his dirty, bloody clothes to the floor in a corner of the room, the hot water hitting off his sore muscles and soothing them almost instantly as he leaned his head back against the tiled wall. He knew the usual morning shower wouldn't heal him completely but at least it could take away at least some of his shaking nerves from the night before. His stomach turned as his mind plagued him with thoughts of how bad school would be today, he could only pray he was just overthinking.

When Eren got to school, the atmosphere was odd. People started having immediate conversations when he would walk past them, even other students he didn't formally know. He swallowed thickly and kept his head down, he knew enough of being bullied senseless over the years to know that he was the number 1 gossip of the school right now for some reason. Everyone seemed keen on the shared information that only he knew nothing of. He huffed in frustration, wincing when he went to pinch the bridge in irritation.

"Fucking Hell... I don't see how my life could get any fucking worse now..." He muttered, shaking his head when he walked into someone. He hissed slightly in pain, his nose being the first thing to come into contact with the other. He blinked when he realised it was Levi.

"Oh, h-hey... Um... Did you get home okay last night?..."

"Oh, I bet you did though Eren~" Came Ymirs voice when Levi was about to respond

Eren blinked and turned around, raising an eyebrow and looking to the female sceptically "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know, after last night I just assumed you got home more than okay is all~" She smirked back "Everyone here knows about what happened between you, Reiner and Berholt, so don't try and deny it, Sweetie."

Eren knew Ymir had always been bitchy but this was something completely different altogether, his eye twitched slightly in annoyance as he almost glared at her "And what exactly happened?" His voice wavered as he tried to keep his resolve

"Oh, nothing really, just the fact that you all had a fun little three way down at the pitch." She grinned evilly, placing her hands on her hips "Honestly, who knew someone like you was someone as discussing as that! I could have never guessed!" She laughed loudly, the surrounding students in the hallway joining in

Eren swallowed thickly, looking around him. It felt as though everyone was against him, everyone's eyes on him making him feel as dirty and unclean as he felt last night.  
"Wait, so you did fucking sleep with them? What the Hell is she talking about, Eren? Is there anything else I fucking missed before I had to save your ass?" Levi bit, roughly turning him around to face him

Erens lip started to tremble as he tried to muster up the words to explain what happened, he broke down in tears, grabbing Levis jacket as his body shook violently "P-Please, that isn't what happened! You have to believe me!" His voice cracked "I would never..." He cried, burying his face into the warm and comforting leather

"Oh my God, Eren Yeagers a freaking slut! Ha!" A girl yelled

"You mean Manwhore~" Another giggled

"He's such a poser, God."

"And a freak. It's always the quiet ones that are the most kinky!"

"Who knew he was a dirty fag!"

"No wonder he got beat up so badly!"

The laughter suddenly got louder and louder, Levi frowned when Eren finally managed to explain everything, no one else even hearing his side of the story with the outburst flood of cutting insults and fake gossip coming in from every direction. The more hurtful words they spewed, the more violently he shook in his arms. This was the very thing Eren was afraid of and it happened, even without Annie being the one to cause it. Levi was surprised he was able to hear anything with the obnoxious yelling around them, Eren couldn't even get the strength to look up at him and cried everything into his chest. He frowned and held him close, guilt suddenly washing over him at how he treated him the night before. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back, glaring at a random Jock that even dared come near him to lay a hand on the brunette. He suddenly moved Eren safely behind him and punched the kid in the face, busting his nose as he stumbled back. He quickly caught sight of other males closing in on them, moving to try and take them all on himself as he pushed Eren further back. Erens eyes widened when they quickly managed to get a hold of Levi, two of them holding him back as another two attacked and kicked him to the floor. Eren was quick to take a stand and push them back, standing over him protectively as he breathed heavily. His body protesting from any further fighting. The guys smirked and was about to make a move when the bell rang, causing everyone to suddenly scatter.

Eren knees shook and gave out before he fell down beside Levi. He reached out to him with shaking hands as he looked to him in concern "Hey, are you okay?... I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have gotten dragged into that..." His voice cracked, more tears running down his face as he held his face in his hands, examining the damage he took for him himself and only frowning more

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about..." He reached and cupped his face gently "Listen, I was a shitty Boyfriend to you last night... I should have just stopped and listened to you..." He smiled sadly "I didn't even wish you goodnight... I guess I just felt superior last night... The only thing that's ever changed for me in all these different schools and states other than my locker combination is you..."

"You had a right to be upset with me... I know how that must have looked..."

"Eren, I was too pissed off to even see how hurt you actually were until now ... You look like absolute Hell... I swear, I'll make those fuckers pay for that..." He clenched his jaw, lightly rubbing underneath his eye

"Levi, don't, just leave it..."

"So you don't want revenge?" He raised an eyebrow

"Look what happened last time I got my revenge..." He sighed and looked down

"It'll be different this time, alright? I promise." He smiled slightly, gently lifting his chin up to look at him "What do you say?"

Eren couldn't help but smile slightly "Alright... But anything dangerous sounding crazy scheme coming from you gets trashed as soon as it comes out that mouth of yours..." He playfully pushed him back a bit, leaning up and capturing his lips in a quick kiss

Levi laughed slightly, a certain spark back in his eyes "Whatever you say."


	15. Ich Luge

Eren frowned as he dabbed at Levis face gently with a cold, damp cloth. The shorter male was sitting on top of the sink counter in the boys bathroom with Eren stood between his legs, tending to his wounds from the unfair fight in the hallway. Erens hands shook slightly in fear of accidently hurting the other, he was almost amazed at Levis poker face, his touches not even phasing him, but wondered why he was still surprised. Levi was strong, he was able to handle something as little as this. Eren sighed softly as he watched the blood from his face get absorbed into the wet cloth, his blood staining it.

"Hopefully the cold water should ease the swelling a bit..." He moved to rinse the cloth under the running tap, wringing it and watching his blood and water run down the drain

"Thanks..."

"Well you're hurt because you jumped in to defend me... It's my fault..."

"Of course I was going to defend you. I wasn't just going to stand there and let them hurt and talk shit to you like that. I swear, this entire place just needs to be like, set on fire or something. God." Levi muttered, shaking his head a bit

"Do you have violent fantasies a lot?" Eren raised an eyebrow "I mean, I get that our school is a shithole but that won't make anything better..."

Levi simply shrugged "It's a matter of opinion. High School society is just as bad as any other society out there, that's a fact. Hell, it can be worse in some cases."

"I guess..."

"Anyway, let's forget about that for now. As for getting back at Reiner and Bertholt, I think I might have the perfect plan." Levi smirked, reaching over and pulling Eren back to the spot between his legs as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He swore this was the only time he was ever grateful to have someone around that was taller than him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around his waist

"Well..." He moved back slightly and reached into an inside jacket pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out a gun from it "I was thinking we use this little thing..." He smirked again

Erens eyes widened, backing up slightly and looking to him in shock "Is that..."

"Real? Of course it is."

Eren blinked and looked at him in disbelief "You can't be serious..."

"Deadly serious and you know it, just like I know you." He cupped Erens face with his free hand

Eren exhaled a shaking breath, shaking his head quickly and backing away from him "Look, my Bonnie and Clyde days are over..."

"Just wait a second..." He quickly added, sliding off the counter and pulling him closer by his wrist again. Levi handed Eren the gun, reaching into his pocket and taking something out as Eren looked at the gun closer in quiet awe. He opened his hand in front of Eren, a small pile of unique looking bullets in the palm of his hand "Know any German? Or is your last name strictly something that was just passed on to you." He asked

"Well, I was born in Germany but I don't really remember the language, I can't really speak much of it fluently anymore... My Parents thought that we could get a better fresh start if we moved to the US, and a better education for me as well..."

"Well that's sort of interesting..." Levi hummed as he picked up a bullet with his thumb and index finger so they could examine the piece of metal more closely in the light "Nevertheless, these are Ich Luge bullets. My Grandfather scored a shit ton of them in the second World War and some left behind in an old trunk we had laying around that was gathering gross dust. They're sort of like tranquilizers, only they're just powerful enough to break the surface of the skin to cause a little bleeding but no real damage."

"So... It'll look like they've been shot and killed but really they're just unconscious and bleeding?... Okay, that's sort of genius I guess..." Eren concluded

"Exactly. So, the plan is, we shoot Reiner and Bertholt and make it look like they shot eachother and by the time they regain whatever consciousness they have, it'll be them that's the laughing stalk of the whole school, not you. Especially with that note you've already written."

Eren sighed "I still don't understand why I'm the only target... The rumour involved them too, why aren't they being dragged into this mess?..."

"Trust me when I say we'll drag them into a mess they can't escape from." Levi smirked dangerously "The only reason they're not being fucked with like you is because the popular people stay popular as long as they have their more powerful ally's still on their side, which in this case are Krista and Ymir. I mean, Reiner does date one of them and they probably twisted the story more than you already know to make it seem normal like it was some stupid prank or something. Again, high school society is bullshit. Like I said."

Eren rolled his eyes "Yes, because almost being sexually assaulted is an amazing prank..." He muttered "I'm pretty sure what they already did to my face should have been enough, even for them... It still fucking hurts..."

Levi put the bullets back in his pocket and took Erens face in his hands gently, kissing him deeply to distract him from his thoughts "Look, Eren... Our love is God, so this will work out. We'll erase anything that dares to say otherwise or threat it." He spoke against his lips

Eren couldn't help but to smile and blush lightly, nodding slowly and closing his eyes for a moment as he rested his forehead against his "Okay... I trust you..." He pulled out the forged note he had created from before when they were going through other possible plans "And, I mean, I don't mean to boast, but look at the amazing work I did. Tell me that's not identical to that stupid Jocks handwriting, I dare you." He grinned

Levi smirked as he skimmed it over "That is amazing and identical, not that I mind feeding that little ego of yours."

Eren cleared his throat a bit, his grin only getting bigger as he recited the forged suicide note "Reiner and I died the day we realized we could never reveal our gay, forbidden love to an uncaring and missapproving world. The love we shared in eachothers arms was greater than any touchdown ever scored, yet we were forced to live a lie and play the roles of beer guzzling assholes..." He read, making his voice sound melodramatic purposely

Levi couldn't help but laugh a bit "That's perfect."

Levis laugh was a sound that Eren came to adore due to it being similar to rich velvet. His silver eyes looked at him with warmth again and words couldn't describe how cold he felt when he stopped looking at him like that, but he hoped that it would never happen again. He smiled as he basked in the short lived sound, leaning in and kissing him once.

"What was that for?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly

"Mm, nothing. Just you being you." He sighed happily before glancing at him again "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Eren. That's why I'm here, that's why we're doing this. Together."

"Yeah... Together." He smiled more at the thought

"So it's settled then." Levi hummed, rubbing Erens lower back a bit "We'll call one of those Idiots after school since they'll most likely be together doing God knows what anyway, and by we, I mean you. That's the only way this will work, so you have to sound convincing."

"Believe me, I think I can do that much." Eren smirked a bit

* * *

"Hi, Reiner?... It's Eren Yeager... I heard what you guys started saying about me in School and I... Well I just wanted to know of you wanted to make what you said happened an actual reality~" Eren purred into his phone, biting his lip to hold back a laugh "Oh? You do? That's great~" He grinned, looking to Levi who was trying his best to even keep it together himself, burying his face into one of Erens pillows as his shoulders shook a bit. Eren covered his mouth for a second, laughing slightly as he tried to keep up his seductive act on the phone "Alright, meet me at the old cemetery at dawn then. Bye, I'll see you there~"

Eren pressed the hang up button and laughed hard, his eyes tearing up a bit as he tossed his phone towards the end of his bed. They agreed it would be best for them to go to Erens house after school, Eren being not quite ready to meet the infamous Kenny Ackerman just yet. Once he caught his breath, he rolled Levi onto his back and straddled his waist as he leaned down and kissed him. Levi smiled against his lips and kissed him back, pushing his hands up his shirt to touch his soft, tanned skin.

"Well, this is going to be one Hell of a show." Levi smirked against his lips.


	16. Our Love is God

"Hey, toss me my shirt?" Levi asked as he zipped up his jeans, doing his belt next

Eren tossed him the piece of clothing as he got dressed himself, walking over to his mirror and fixing his hair afterwards. Levi caught his shirt and glanced at Erens reflection as he put it back on.

"That's a great case of sex hair you know, it'd be a shame to ruin it." Levi teased with a smirk

Eren blushed and smiled slightly "Only you would say something like that. I thought you were a neat freak? Isn't clean perfection your thing?" He turned around and crossed his arms with an amused look

Levi smiled slightly and shook his head as he walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him "That might be true but I like messy on you this way. Just don't take advantage of that and be unclean and disgusting all the time." He leaned up and kissed him once

"Mm, if you're lucky." He laughed a bit

"Come on, it's almost dawn, we should get going."

Eren smiled more and nodded "So you're sure this will work?"

"Positive." Levi smirked "They won't know what hit them."

"God, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they come to."

"Yeah... Me too."

"And you don't think this is taking things a little far? I mean, they're fucking assholes, I know, but we'll literarily be shooting at them with what technically is a real gun."  
Levi sighed, lifting Erens chin up a bit "Eren, they made you cry. We can't not get them back and this is the best way to do it, just trust me, okay? They won't make the same fucking mistake of making you cry ever again after this morning, I know that for a fact. Anyone that hurts you will have me to answer to..."

"But why?... Why are you going through all this trouble just for me?... I mean, we might not be actually hurting them but we can still get in trouble... You can get in trouble... It's your gun..."

"That's what you're worried about? Eren, we can do anything together." He smiled a bit, kissing him once "Hell, I'll even get you a gun if you wanted to make it fair." He paused for a moment "You... You're the only thing that's right about this stupid broken world and I'll be damned if I let anyone treat you like they did. They deserve this, Hell, they deserved this from the start..."

Eren laughed slightly "I guess... But, I mean, there's one thing I have to be thankful to them for..." He looked down

Levi raised an eyebrow, looking to him in confusion "And what's that?"

"They're the whole reason I even ran into you..."

Levi smiled softly "That's right. But, I'm sure we would eventually have met some other way if that wasn't the case. We were meant to be, our love is God after all... Remember?"  
Eren laughed slightly and blinked away tears that started to well up in his ocean eyes, Levi reached up and gently rubbed his thumb under his eye, causing him to meet his steel gaze once more "I remember..."

"You can cry all you want, you'll never shed another tear come morning. We'll make our own world away from every single toxic person infecting this earth... We'll build our own garden, Hell, maybe even a city..." He smiled softly

"I'd like that..." Eren sniffed a but, rubbing his eyes

Levi frowned slightly and looked away, blinking away tears in his own silver eyes. His brows furrowed as he touched his face a bit, feeling a fallen tear roll down his face.  
"Are you okay?..." Eren looked to him in concern, tilting his chin up so he would face him this time.

"I... It's just... I was alone before... Always alone... My heart was frozen, I didn't care about anything, I never had to before... And then you came running into me..." He smiled slightly "You brought me to life, you melted my frozen heart and made me feel alive... So this is exactly why I have to protect you... I love you so much..." He reached up and cupped Erens face, gently tracing his fingers along the dark bruises on his face "They damaged what is precious to me, so they're not escaping me... They're not escaping us..." He laughed slightly to himself, never taking his eyes off of the amazing ones he had come to love "Hell, I even bet we could start and finish wars... Maybe our love is that long living, it's what killed the dinosaurs... And when we're finished this little prank, we'll be the asteroid that's been way overdue... We'll burn everything toxic and built everything anew from the ashes..."

Eren smiled lovingly to him, feeling his eyes well up again from his sweet words "What we have is that precious to you?..."

"I worship you, Eren... I'd trade my life for yours just so you could live for another day... You make all the difference in this world just by breathing and simply existing as who you are..."

Eren blushed again and looked away from his loving gaze "It's settled then... We'll make them disappear and plant our garden here while they become the laughingstocks..."

Levi smiled more, kissing him deeply "I'm glad you see things my way..."

Eren smiled against his lips as the two made out for sometime before leaving, going over their masterful prank on the way to the cemetery, Eren never feeling closer to Levi than he did now. He smiled as he nuzzled into his back, twilight all around them in the early hours of the morning as Eren watched their surroundings fly past them as Levi upped the speed on his bike.

Eren couldn't help but laugh a bit as they prepared everything, giving Levi one last kiss before he went into hiding close by after he had expertly loaded both of their guns with speed. Eren slipped his gun that Levi had picked up on the way there into the back of his trousers to hide it as he patted down his clothes, waiting almost anxiously for the two Jocks to show up. Eren grinned when he head the footsteps approaching, quickly getting into character.

"Hey, Yeager~" Reiner purred, smirking as they stopped a few steps in front of him

"Hi Guys, glad you could make it~"

"So do we just go at it already or what?" Bertholt asked impatiently

"Dude, don't just say it like that..." Reiner quietly scolded in embarrassment "We're trying to get laid at the same time you know, we've only been dreaming about this for God knows how long..."

Eren laughed slightly, faking an innocently devious look on his face "Mm, take it slow guys. Strip for me~"

"Okay~"

"Wait what about you?"

"Oh, well..." Eren smirked and walked over to them slowly, stopping in front of Reiner and walking two fingers up his chest with a seductive look in his teal eyes "I was hoping you could rip my clothes off me, Champ... You know, like you were trying to do the other night when you both had me pinned under you~"

Reiner blushed and nodded quickly "Y-Yeah, we can do that..."

"I'm still surprised you... You know... Found out about us..." Bertholt muttered in embarrassment as he stripped alongside Reiner.

Eren raised an eyebrow and smirked "Oh really? Well, you know, I'm the same way... I guess a guy like me can see right through guys like you. Hm?"

"Y-Yeah..."

The two stumbled around a bit as they undressed eagerly until they were left in nothing but their boxers, their clothes in a messy pile around them on the ground. Eren wanted to gag at the sight of their practically already erect members pushing against the material of their tighter looking boxer shorts, swallowing the need to vomit down and putting on a smile instead.

"Nice guys..." He smirked "Alright, on the count of three, ready?" Eren hummed, looking between the two boys.

Reiner and Bertholt exchanged a look before looking back at Eren with want, biting their lip and nodding with a shit-eating grin "The better question is are you ready?~" Reiner smirked cockily

Eren gritted his teeth through his seductive smile in disgust, shaking his head a bit "Okay, one, two..."

"Three." Came Levis deep voice suddenly, starting the two unsuspecting boys as he stepped out from behind a tree with his gun pointed at them and smirking darkly as his eyes flashed in what was almost excitement as he fired immediately at Bertholt, his bullet hitting and striking him down.

Eren laughed, aiming at firing at Reiner at the same time, but missed. He laughed harder watching the him run and scream in terror, holding his side "Oh my God, that felt amazing!"

"You missed him completely?!" Levi asked, a look of irritation on his face as he watched the mostly naked Jock run away

"Yeah, but don't worry, watching scream and run away like a girl was worth it." He wiped away a tear from laughing so much as he caught his breath

"Yeah, Um, stay there, I'll get him back..." He muttered quickly as he ran after the frenzied Jock

Eren blinked and raised an eyebrow as he watched Levi disappear into the wooded area quickly also as he started his chase on Reiner, he swallowed thickly as an uncomfortable and familiar feeling started to stir in his gut and chest. He swallowed thickly when he slowly turned his head to look at the supposed to be unconscious body next to him.

"B-Bertholt?..." Erens voice shook as he quickly crawled over to his body, shaking him

Bertholts eyes were wide and stared vacantly at the sky and trees above them with a look of terror permanently etched on his face, blood still weeping from the single gunshot wound in the centre of his chest. He'd admit Levi had one Hell of a good aim, and to die ironically in a cemetery...? That must have been the icing on the cake for him.

Eren felt his breaths become short and quick as anxiety immediately took over him, continuing to shake his dead body harder "Bertholt! You're just unconscious, right? Right?! Fuck!" His voice broke as tears started to run down his face

"Shit, Eren, shoot Reiner! Now!" He heard Levi suddenly yell near by

He looked up quickly and saw the athlete in question run by, tears running down his face as he ran for his life with an ugly expression. The once confident asshole Jock he once was had crumbled into nothing but a sniffling child that was begging for his life. Eren looked to the gun still in his hand, his hands shaking violently. His breath hitched as he thought out the best options in his head quickly, everything leading to only one outcome. Levis outcome.

He quickly took the gun in both hands and aimed, closing his eyes tightly as he pulled the trigger. The shot echoed through the once again peaceful cemetery as Reiner stopped running and fell to his knees before collapsing face down onto the ground, the bullet going right through his neck and throat. Familiar sounding gargling sounds reached Erens ears before there was a deadly silence, the only sound being Erens heavy breathing.

"What the fuck have you done?!" He screamed, throwing the gun away and standing up, clenching his fists tightly as he glared at his Lover through tears in his eyes

"You mean what have we done." He calmly corrected, walking over to him "Like I said, we're the asteroid that's overdue..." He smirked, wrapping his arms around him

Eren pushed him back roughly, leaving bloody hand prints on Levis shirt. His body trembled as he looked down at his shaking hands, Bertholts blood having got all over them from trying to shake him awake.

"You lied to me... Levi, How could you?!"

"Tch, you heard want you wanted to hear so you'd have a clear conscience in order to do what you needed to do. You and I both know what you really wanted, and that was this. Now two more toxic people are gone and the School is all the better for it."

"They didn't deserve to die! They... They still had room to grow in to better people! They were only seventeen like us!"

"Yeah, right." Levi scoffed "All they had to offer was date rapes and obnoxious jokes and beatings to people weaker than them. They made you cry, right?" Levi crossed his arms as he looked to him

"Yeah..."

"And can they make you cry now?" He raised an eyebrow

"No..."

"Exactly, so-"

"...But you can..."

Levi frowned a bit "Look, let's agree to disagree. You know I'd never hurt you... And I know what you really wanted and it's already done, we can't change what we just did. Come on, lets go." He held out his hand for him

Eren looked at him, biting his lip. He sighed softly and took his hand as he lead them away from the crime scene, lacing his fingers with his for comfort.

"This is turning into a fucking nightmare..." He muttered, leaning against him as they walked.


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so happy that the "Seventeen" chapter fell on the actual 17th chapter of this story...

Eren was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of the school outside, a lit cigarette in his mouth. He stared vacantly at the space in front of him, thankful everyone was in class. He took a drag and exhaled it slowly, lightly thudding his head back against the wall as he closed his eyes.

"Would you quit running off? It's getting irritating." Came Levis voice, rounding a corner and finding him sitting on the ground.

Eren jumped, a little started by his voice. Levi sighed softly and took a seat next to him, leaning his head back also and taking his hand into his, using his free hand took take out a cigarette of his own and lighting it after putting it in his mouth.

"We... We killed them... Didn't we..." Eren muttered in disbelief, taking another puff

Levi smirked around his cigarette as he took his first draw "We did." He said simply as he exhaled the smoke

Eren shook his head in disbelief, muttering something to himself as he let go of Levis hand and took his cigarette from his mouth after taking another long drag before suddenly burning himself quickly three times in different places along his arm with the lit end, groaning as he grit his teeth through the burn. Levi grabbed his arm, hitting the burns to discipline him for his self harming actions as he winced.

"What the Hell was that?"

"Three people dead... Three self inflicted burns on my arm... It makes sense to me..." He muttered, looking away

"Eren, you wanted them dead, just accept it..."

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Shut up! Fuck!" He gripped and pulled at his hair. "Just... Shut up..."

"Whatever you want."

"I didn't want them dead but I didn't get that now did I..."

Levi rolled his eyes "Eren, come on, just drop it. They won't hurt anyone anymore now will they?"

"Doesn't mean they should have died... I didn't want to hurt anyone..."

"What? So you'd just stand there and let them hurt you without fighting back? No fucking way, you're too good for that, you're too perfect and nice to get damaged by people that have no future... This place is crawling with toxic people that need to be erased for good, people don't change, they just ruin lives and destroy things for a damn living..."

Eren blinked "Levi, are you-"

"Am I okay? Yeah I'm fucking fine. I'm just sick of stupid people constantly thinking they can destroy anything they damn well please and come out clean!" He snapped "What do you have to live for if all you do is destroy? Nothing, that's what. It makes me sick, people make me sick. I'm so damn tired of people like that, people that think they can do what they please without consequence! Every life has to come to an end eventually and every war has casualties but that doesn't mean that it's not worth fighting..."

Eren frowned as he looked at him "Well this war has to stop... Right now..."

"Tch, yeah? And what if it doesn't? What are you going to do? Go to the police and turn yourself in? Give up your life and be charged with manslaughter?" Levi smirked slightly when Eren shook his head and looked down in response "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Then I'll break up with you... We'll be over and I won't look back..."

Levis eyes widened slightly, not expecting that as a response, as Eren didn't dare look up. A suffocating and almost painful silence fell over the two. Levis hands clenched as he tried to keep his temper under control, clearing his voice before he spoke again, trying to keep his voice even and calm. He had learned that Eren was the only one that had even the slightest bit of power to have the possibility to crack him and break down his walls, which was something he had grown to both love and despise at the same time.  
"You're really going to threaten me with that? After everything we've been through? Over the pitiful lives of other evil, vindictive, selfish pricks that make this world so horribly unbearable to live in that you don't even want to continue to bother living anymore? You can't be fucking serious... Eren, you and I, we're different... We have the power to change the world, starting with his shithole of a state..."

"I'm serious, Levi...I just... Can't we just be seventeen?... Is that so hard to ask for or even do?... I know if you just let me in, I can be good with you... We can be good together... Look, I'm sorry... I am so sorry for the way that your Mother died... I wish she was still here, then maybe-"

"Maybe what? Maybe that I wouldn't be so insane? So heartless?"

"I didn't say that..."

"You didn't have to... My Mother left me alone, no wonder she did..."

"Hey, don't say that... You still have me..."

"Yeah, but for how long?..."

"Forever if you stop this... Please..." He reached and cupped his face with both hands

"No... We have too much work to do, Eren..." Levi quickly stood up, turning away

"Work? What work?"

"Making this world a decent place for decent people to live in..."

"And when will it end, Levi?!" Eren snapped, standing up just as quick and grabbing his arm to pull him back

"When every Asshole is dead!" He snapped in return, anger flashing dangerously in his cold eyes

Eren huffed and let go of him, roughly running his hands through his hair "Fine! We're damaged, okay?... Really damaged... But that does not make us wise..." Eren spoke carefully as his voice trembled as he tried to keep it strong and unwavering, looking at Levi long and hard "We're not special, we're not different... We can't just chose who lives or dies!"

"We already have..." Levi muttered, looking down

Eren frowned slightly, walking over to him slowly and gently lifting his chin up so he was looking at him again "Let's just be normal... See bad movies or something..." He laughed faintly to himself, looking down for a moment before looking back at him "Sneak a beer and watch T.V..."

"We can't just sit and play house... That can't be what you really want to do... Make brownies and go bowling or whatever and other types of shit as domesticated like that... That's for everyone else... I can't live a simple life like that... Not with my mind..."

"Who said?... You are not programmed to be this way, we can be whatever and however we want to be... We have a chance at being normal teenagers, we've always had that chance since birth and we're taking it for granted..." Eren took his hands in his firmly, squeezing them reassuringly

"How do you know that...?"

"You have to trust me..." Eren smiled faintly again, lacing their fingers together

"I don't know how to live a non-destructive life... My Uncle works in demolition for fuck sake, it's all I know... I won't abandon it because I know exactly how useful it can be..."

"And was it useful for your Mother?! Because she would be so sad seeing you go down this path..."

"She wouldn't care... I sure as Hell don't..."

Eren frowned, gritting his teeth as tears started to run down his face, a weak smile still painfully on his lips as he gripped his hands a little tighter "Don't you want a life with me?... Because I want a life with you, Levi..."

"You don't think I want to be with you? Because I do..."

"So choose... Look, I know people hurt us..."

"Or they vanish..." He added with a frown

"You're right... And that really sucks... But we learn to let go..."

"And take a deep breath..." Levi sighed heavily

"We can go camping..." Eren continued, trying to imagine a happy future for the both of them to make them both smile

"Or play some strip Poker..." Levi half smiled as Eren blushed and smiled slightly more at the thought, brushing his thumbs along Erens knuckles

"We can go to some fancy restaurant and... Maybe Prom when it comes?..." Eren blushed more as he said it

Levi smiled softly, looking deeply into Erens amazing ocean eyes "And some dancing too then?"

"God, don't stop looking in my eyes like that..." Eren took his face into his hands again, rubbing under his eyes

"Only if you don't stop looking in mine or give up on me..." He spoke softly

"I won't, but you have to choose... I want a normal relationship with you, I want to build a normal life with you without anymore blood on my hands... If you just let me in like I said, I can help... But this is your choice, as much as I want to be with you I can't make this choice for you... So what's it gonna be? I know what I want..."

Silence fell over the couple again and Eren could feel his heart beat slowly painfully the more he thought about Levi possibly maybe rejecting him again, the sound thudding dully in his ears. The moment they were in seemed to drag out into what felt like forever as he waited from a response, any response, from him. He felt himself start to shake when he was began to think he would never decide and give him the answer he wanted him to say so badly. He wanted to scream, cry and collapse all at the same time, all of these emotions caused by this one man alone. He never thought he would ever beg for a normal and boring life but to him right now it seemed like bliss. He and Levi shared something special and he never wanted to let it go, but if this was to only way to reclaim his sanity, then so be it...

Eren clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tightly, praying hard for him to say something, anything, just to break the tension when-

"You... You're the one I choose..." He spoke gently, almost indifferently. A soft tone Eren wasn't certain he had actually heard him use before

Eren exhaled a shaking breath, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing the top of his head before lifting his chin up and kissing him deeply "Promise me..."

"I promise..."

Eren smiled against his lips from his response as more tears ran down his face, quickly reclaiming his lips with his own again and kissing him deeply once more. Eren held him close and nuzzled into his shoulder with a content and happy smile on his face as he started to think about their normal life together while Levi nuzzled into his chest, gnawing the inside of his cheek and frowning slightly, holding onto Eren just as tightly.

"I love you... I can't wait to start being seventeen again... I promise this will be the best thing to ever happen to us and I know we'll be stronger for it..." Eren spoke softly into his shoulder "We can't change everyone but that's okay... All that matters is me and you... Always."

"Yeah... I love you too..."


	18. Grave News

Eren sighed to himself, everything was already starting to feel less crazy than before. Sure, he and Levi had offed three of their horrible classmates, but he just wanted their school to be a nice place... He'd never expected it to end like this, but Levi was right, there was nothing that they could do now, the damage had already been done. He was just grateful for the promise that Levi had made to him, he wouldn't know what he would have done if he was forced to break up with him.

He yawned a bit, the school day had felt extremely long after killing Reiner and Bertholt. He just wanted to get home and lie down and forget everything that had happened, wish that today was just a nightmare he'd wake up from soon... But Eren knew better, he knew that wasn't that case. This was something he and Levi would just have to live with, although he had a feeling Levi would get through it easier and with a clearer conscience. When he got home, he sighed again and leaned against the door, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Eren? Is that you, Dear?" Carla called

"Yeah, Mom. I'm just gonna lie down... My head is killing me." He called back as he went to go upstairs, silently cursing at his word choice

"Ah, can you wait a moment?" Carla asked softly as she walked into the hallway with Grisha in tow "There's something we need to talk about..." She frowned

"What's up?..." He raised an eyebrow, stopping on the first couple of stairs

"Eren, Sweetheart... Something happened today..." She sighed sadly "Your friend Mikasa..."

Erens eyes widened slightly "Mikasa? Have you heard from her? Thank God, I thought she disappeared off the face of the damn earth... Is she okay?..." He breathed

"That's the thing..."

"What happened?... She's okay, right?..."

Carla and Grisha exchanged a sad look for a moment before looking back at him "Eren, Mikasa is in the hospital... " She spoke slowly and carefully

"W-What?... Why?..."

"She apparently jumped off of a bridge at some point last night, poor girl..."

"Thankfully I was on duty at the hospital on a late shift as usual..." Grisha added "I'm sure she'll hang in there..."

"I... I should have apologised when I had the chance..." Eren muttered to himself, his voice cracking a bit as he felt his eyes sting

"Eren..."

"I... I need to be alone..." He said, keeping his head down as he quickly went upstairs to his room.

Eren threw his bag to a forgotten corner in his room after closing his door behind him, he blinked, finally letting his tears fall. He slowly dragged himself over to his bed and collapsed onto it, his entire body numb as his chest ached painfully. He lay in the same spot for what felt like a while, hearing his Mother eventually called him down for dinner but ignoring her. He felt no appetite for anything, even with the smell of his favourite spaghetti with extra oregano floating around in his room. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly "Mika, I'm so sorry... This is all my fault..." His broken voice spoke into the quiet room

Eren sighed and groaned as he sat himself up, his body still heavy. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, bringing up he and Mikasas past messages and smiling sadly at their past conversations, some stupid and pointless in the best ways, advice, late night talks. God he missed her, even the way she constantly worried about him. He frowned the more he realised how much he took having her as his friend for granted. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he created a new message to send to her, unsure if she was even awake or conscious or not.

[Eren: Mikasa, I heard what happened... I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I want to make it up to you and be a good friend, I'll never hurt you like that again, I was such an idiot and I'm just so sorry I hurt you like that, what I did was out of line and cruel. Hang in there, I hope you're okay. I'll visit soon if you let me... I understand if you don't want to see me... I know I suck, I'm the worst person ever. Please rest easy.]

"Hey there. There's been an absence of a certain someone climbing in through my window and taking charge of my bed. Why is that?" Came Levis voice suddenly from his window  
Eren jumped, dropping his phone after he hit send and quickly placing his hand on his chest, his heart beating hard against it from the surprise visit from Levi.

"Everything sucks, that's why..." He sighed "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were busy tonight..."

"I wanted to drop by and check on you, I heard what happened to that Mikasa girl. Wasn't she your friend? The news is practically everywhere around school like a damn infection."

"Great... Even more entertaining gossip about her infecting the school... She could have died, I don't see why it's so great to fucking talk about..." Eren sighed in concern "Remember the night I did come through your window and said I didn't just fuck up things for me?... I fucked up things for her too and now she's in hospital..."

Levi sighed softly and climbed inside his room "Stop blaming yourself for everything, Eren. Any gossip is going to be entertaining at the school no matter what it is, you know that" Levi shook his head a bit "Hell, even when Reiner took a giant shit and clogged up one of the toilets in the boys bathroom, that was the most talked about story for at least a week."

"God, that was so gross and stupid..." Eren grimaced slightly before sighing "But this really was my fault... I did something shitty to her because Annie told me to... I humiliated her..." He groaned, roughly running his hands through his hair "The only reason there's no proof is because I stopped what I was doing destroyed it... That's why Annie exiled me... God, she really was evil..."

"Which is exactly what I said. But stop being so hard on yourself... I don't need you doing something stupid and ending up in hospital too." He said as he sat on the other side of his bed and pulled him close to him before moving to lie down.

Eren frowned and nuzzled into his chest, sighing at the warm feeling of his body and cherishing the sound of his calming heart beat "But it is my fault..."

"You didn't tell her to jump, she made that choice herself."

"Yeah, because of me..."

Levi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "I don't like it when you're sad."

"I don't really like it either..."

"Get some rest, you've looked like a zombie all day. And you can't blame me, you were the one that kept me up for most of the night before we left." He smirked a bit as he rubbed his back in hopes to lighten the mood

Eren blushed lightly, smiling faintly "Will you still be here when I wake up?..."

"Always."

Eren smiled more as he closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after to the sound of his heartbeat. Levi held him close as he slept, frowning a bit to himself as Erens soft breathing filled the quiet room. After a while, he caught sight of Erens phone sitting on the bed, seeing the screen still unlocked and still on the page of texts between him and Mikasa. He carefully reached and picked it up without waking him and scrolled through their past messages curiously. He clenched his jaw the more he read through their old messages, jealously quickly seeping into his heart as he glared at the screen. This girl was clearly head over heels for the sleeping boy in his arms and he hated it. He didn't realise his increased grip on his phone until the screen suddenly cracked. He blinked, snapping out of his clouded thoughts.

"Shit..." He muttered, leaning over and placing it on the floor carefully

Eren started to stir a bit, slowly opening his eyes and rubbing them "Hey, how long was I asleep?..."

"A little while. You sleep like a log."

Eren laughed sleepily "That's what my Mom says too." He yawned and reached for his phone, blinking when it wasn't where he thought it was "Where's my phone? I texted Mika earlier to see if she was okay and telling her how sorry I was for being a shit friend..."

Levi bit back a huff and settled for biting the inside of his cheek "It's on the floor."

Eren blinked "The floor?... I could have sworn I-"

"You dropped it when I scared you earlier, it was kind of cute." He smirked

Eren blushed and sat up, stretching a bit "Shut up..." He leaned over and kissed his cheek before leaning down and picking his phone up "Shit... Of course I fucking crack the screen..." He groaned "My Mom and Dad are gonna yell at me... You'd be surprised at how much this happens... I don't even remember dropping it, I think you're too distracting for your own good you know." He smiled slightly

He raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly wider "Oh? I think that benefits you most of all." He teased "And I don't think I would be surprised at how much you damage your phone, but don't worry about it, yeah? I'll pay for it to be repaired, you're Mom and Dad will never know. I was the one that made you drop t with my distractingness after all."

"Are You sure? You don't have to-"

"I want to."

Eren smiled more and leaned back over to him, kissing him deeply. Levi smirked against his lips and kissed him back "You're too nice, Levi Ackerman~"

"Pfft, I guess there's a first time for everything." He laughed slightly

Eren smiled at him again before glancing at his phone, sighing a bit seeing that he hadn't gotten a text back from Mikasa yet.

"Don't worry about it, maybe she lost her phone when she jumped." Levi suggested

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Go back to sleep, it's late." He spoke softly "You need to stop thinking so much, I can almost hear how loud and suffocating your thoughts are."

Eren laughed tiredly "Mm... Okay..."

Levi pulled him back to lay on him and held him close, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back gently to lul him back to sleep "Goodnight, Eren."

"Night, Levi... I love you..." He mumbled before drifting off

Levi smiled faintly "I love you more, believe me..."


	19. Life Preserver

A week or so had passed and Mikasa was easing her way back into school life and things were difficult to say the least, more than difficult. Things were now just as bad as they were before she jumped, if not worse. She sighed as she limped slightly down the hall, holding onto her side slightly, her body still sore. There was no permanent damage done to her body but that didn't mean she wasn't in pain physically as well as mentally. In addition, she was exhausted after being put on new-to-the-market strong anti-depressants. The side effects were supposed to take a week or so to kick in to get used to the change in chemicals in her brain from the meds taking over but stronger ones were certainty fast working, getting drained of all her energy the day she started her new prescription, much to her demise. She didn't want the help, she just didn't want to be here anymore...  
She suddenly tensed as she rounded a more crowded corridor of faces she recognised from classes, kicking herself mentally for deciding to be brave enough to wander around so much on her lunch break. She kept her head down and quickly tried to make her way through everyone without looking up to limit her human contact as much as possible.

"Oh my God, is that Mikasa Ackerman?" One girl gasped over-dramatically

"It is! Didn't she try to kill herself?"

"Yeah, she tried to but she failed pathetically." Ymir chimed in with a laugh "Just another Bitch trying to imitate the more popular people and failing miserably~"

"Wait, don't she and that new kid have the same last name? Dude, what if they're secretly related or something?! It would make a Hell of a lot of sense, they're both fucking freaks."

"Hell, she tried to get in around that Eren kid at Annies party and got rejected from even him, no wonder, ha!"

"From what I hear she was begging for it from him half naked and he still said no! I still can't believe they actually had a thing going way back, that's so gross."

Mikasa felt her heart break more than it already was as she clenched her shaking hands, gritting her teeth together as if it would stop her tears from falling. She sniffed a bit and picked up the pace as much as she could, ignoring her bodies protest of pain in the process, she needed to get out of there. She eventually found a more quiet corridor as she felt her body start to shake, stopping in her tracks and slowly sliding down the wall next to some lockers, closing her eyes tightly as more tears ran down her face. She covered her mouth as she tried to keep herself quiet, the hurtful words replaying over and over again in her head as they cut into her bleeding heart deeper and deeper every time.

"God, it's true..." Her voice cracked as she muttered to herself "I'm just pathetic, I don't belong here... I don't belong anywhere... Why couldn't I have just fucking died?..." She coughed a bit as she tried to catch her breath

She exhaled a shaking breath as her shaking hands tried to dig through her pockets, wincing a bit from sharp pain in both of her arms. She sighed heavily in irritation, remembering she had lost her phone the night she took the dive "God, I just want to be picked up to go home... Is that so much to ask for?..." She laughed sadly to herself as she thumped her head back against the wall, closing her tired eyes again for a moment before slowly pulling her sleeves up slightly and examining her carefully wrapped bandages "That didn't even do the trick... It just made me feel dizzy... Bet if I cut anymore I would have finally done something right..."

Mikasa shook her head a bit and glanced to the school clock in front of her in the hallway, its quiet ticking giving her solace for a moment before she sighed heavily and pulled her bag onto her lap, raking through it's contents for her textbook for her next class. She blinked when she picked up her medication, starting intently at it in her hand. She was soon brought out of her thoughts when the bell rang, signalling that lunchtime was over. She got herself up slowly and put her meds back into her bag, starting to gnaw at her lip. She had been successful in avoiding Eren today, but she knew there might not be anymore chances of escaping him during or after this class. She slowly dragged herself to the classroom, trying her hardest to ignore the now sudden quieter conversations around her from all sides of the room and avoiding all eye contact with Eren, knowing exactly where he was sat, holding her breath once she felt his eyes on her.

Erens eyes widened slightly at seeing Mikasa take her seat, he was about to immediately get up to talk to her, desperate to know how she was since she expertly avoided him throughout the day somehow. He could only imagine the worst of how she was feeling and if he was ever honest with himself, he wasn't exactly fine either, but he was hopeful that things would maybe finally start getting better, maybe even normal, if Levi kept to his word. He just had to fix things with her, it was a must, they were Best Friends for years and he let her down.

"Hey, Mika-" Eren tried to call, about to stand up when a sudden outburst of hate rolled in

"Hey, Mikasa! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the bottom of a ditch or something?" An obnoxious kid yelled

"Haha! Yeah, why don't you go take another dive, Bitch!" A girl laughed harshly

"I'm sure it'll be a big splash!"

The entire class erupted into a fit of laughter, Mikasa clenched her shaking hands tightly as tears ran down her face, trying to keep her head down. "Aw, look! Mikasas crying! Maybe she'll drown in her tears!"

Everyone only laughed harder, Mikasa got up quickly and grabbed her bag, getting out the room as fast as she could. Eren glared at his laughing classmates, growling under his breath as he stood up quickly

"How could you all be so cruel?! Do you know the shit she just went through? Trying to kill yourself isn't fucking funny! You know, I'm used to being surrounded by all of you Assholes every damn day but I didn't think you all could go any fucking lower! All of you are fucking sick!" Eren yelled, fire in his Eyes as he caught the classes attention  
Ymir smirked "Is that what you called her when she was all over you? You rejected the saddest looking girl in school, Eren. What does that say about you? We're just giving her the usual treatment a freak like her deserves anyway~"

Eren huffed and quickly went to run after Mikasa, pushing past the teacher as he was just walking into the room "Eren Yeager! Get back here at once! Class is now in session!" He scolded

Eren ignored the teacher and breathed heavily as he tried to look for Mikasa, turning a corner. He made sure to listen out for any possible sound that might lead him to her. After a few minutes, Eren was getting frustrated, desperately looking anywhere and everywhere. He almost gave up, thinking she might have just gotten the nerve to leave and run home when he stopped in his tracks as he jogged down the hallway, finally hearing something that gave him a spark of hope that she was still here.

He glanced to the girls bathroom door and pressed his ear to it, knowing she was inside after hearing sobbing. Class was in session so there was less likely a chance anyone was inside apart from his run away friend he was looking for. If he got in trouble, then so be it, there was no way he was letting Mikasa down, not again. He took a deep breath and opened the door, his eyes widening at seeing Mikasa throwing her head back with a now empty bottle of pills at her lips.

"Mikasa, no!" He immediately went for her, grabbing her face and pushing the pills out of her mouth quickly before she had the chance to swallow more.

She coughed violently, a small handful of tablets spilling from her lips "W-What are you trying to do, kill me? Jesus Christ, Eren..." She breathed, holding her throat

Eren huffed and grabbed the fallen pill bottle, reading what type of medication it was with a frown, seeing that they were anti-depressants "What are you trying to do, be happy?..."

"It doesn't matter anyway, I swallowed half of what was in my mouth..."

"Fucking throw them up right now or I swear to God..."

"Or you'll what? You've already humiliated me and decided that you don't even want to be friends anymore..." She snapped "Why bother..."

Eren grabbed her shoulders, making him look at her. Her eyes widened at their sudden close proximity, her body tensing up "Because you're my Best Friend, Mikasa... I might have acted like it, but I never stopped being your friend..."

Mikasa frowned "Will you please just stop lying to me, Eren?..."

"Mika... You have no idea how sorry I am that I hurt you, I'll never do that again, I just want to make things right... Please, just, get that shit out of your system before it takes an effect..."

Mikasa sighed, his eyes making her will suddenly shatter and vanish. She nodded weakly and turned to one of the stalls in the bathroom, kneeling down over the toilet bowl and pressing a hand into her stomach, using her other to make her gag reflex kick in as she pushed a finger down her throat. He frowned in concern once the sound of her throwing up violently hit his ears, walking towards her and locking the stall door behind them in the case that someone came in. No one needed to see this... He kneeled down behind her and held her hair back for her as she continued to violently throw up the contents of her stomach along with the tablets she had swallowed.

She was breathing heavily with tears running down her face after Eren spent a decent amount of time to make sure she threw up every last one of the pills she had swallowed, thankful that he had taken charge before and got her to spit out what she was about to swallow, class must have been almost over by now but neither of them cared. She trembled vigorously when she was done, falling back down weakly after trying to stand.

"Hey, take it easy... Come here..." Eren spoke softly

Mikasa glanced up to him with bloodshot eyes, weakly moving towards him. Eren pulled her to lie against him, holding her close as he gently ran his fingers through her hair in a repetitive motion to soothe her. She closed her eyes and took the warm feeling of him comforting her as more tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice broke

"For what? I was the one that completely abandoned you and acted like a dick..." He sighed

"You shouldn't see me this way..." She groaned

"That's what you're worried about?..." He laughed faintly

"Shut up..." She smiled slightly into his chest

They both laughed weakly into the quiet room, Eren used his other hand to gently rub her arm as he continued stroking her hair.

"Eren?..." Mikasa asked quietly after a minute or so

"Hm?..."

"Can I ask you something?..."

"Anything you want."

"Why did you... Um... End things with me?..."

"Mikasa, we were kids..."

"I know..." She looked down

"Look, Mika... We were best friends... We are best friends, and I didn't want anything to ruin that..."

"I... Understand..." She smiled sadly "You woke up..."

"Woke up?... What?..."

"Nevermind, it's not important..." She yawned

"You must be tired... I know, how about we have a sleepover like the good old days?" He smiled a bit as he looked at her

She blinked in surprise "You... You really want to?"

"Of course I want to, it'll be fun."

"Alright... Thanks, Eren."

The bell rang, startling them slightly, Mikasa sighed and moved to pick up her stuff before Eren pulled her back. She blinked and glanced up at him "Eren?..."

"Come on, lets cut the last class and go to my house. My Mom won't mind, she'd love to see you, she's been worried about you."

"Okay." She smiled

The two left the bathroom once they gave the hallways time to clear out after the bell rang, talking about any random thing that came to mind on the walk to Erens house.  
"You know, you're like a life preserver, Eren..." Mikasa smiled to herself

He blinked, after all he and Levi had done, that was the last thing he ever thought he would have been referred to as... Not like Mikasa knew the dark things he's had a hand in over the past few weeks "A life preserver?... Uh, thanks, Mika... Really." he smiled faintly.

Maybe this was a sign that things would be alright from now on...


	20. Uncertain Reunion

The walk back to Erens house was almost immediately comforting and nostalgic for Mikasa, it was familiar and comfortable territory, she felt safe here and it had been far too long since she felt welcome there. It was away from the prying eyes of monsters they had to call students.

She sighed softly, relaxing her now-usually-strained shoulders, Eren glanced at her slightly, seeing that there was still something small gnawing away at her. Taking a guess at what it was, he poked her arm a bit before he spoke.

"You don't have to worry about a thing tonight, Mika." He reassured "I promise, it'll just be me and you."

"What? You don't have plans with your little boyfriend at all?" She teased slightly, proving Erens theory as to what was wrong still to be correct

Eren laughed a bit "Was that a short joke?"

"Maybe." She smiled slightly, already almost looking back to her old self

He laughed again "He's short but he defiantly makes up for it." He smirked

Mikasa playfully pushed him "You're so gross, Eren." They both laughed before Mikasa sighed, a smile on her lips "As much of a dick as you were acting, I really missed you..." She hummed

"I missed you too, believe me... I know she's gone, but hanging around Annie was bad. She really was toxic..." He sighed "And right now I really need my Best Friend."

She smiled faintly and nodded "You know I'm always here for you, but, you know, if Levis causing you any trouble, please come find me..."

"We're fine, everything's okay now, hopefully..." He muttered the last word, shaking off brief flashbacks of the deaths he helped make happen with his Partner in crime.

"Eren?... Eren? You okay?..."

Eren blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. He hadn't even realised he had went into a daze when the flashbacks suddenly plagued his mind. He shook his head a bit, seeing that they had reached his front door "Yeah, sorry, I guess I'm just tired..." He smiled sheepishly

"Tired? Well I can go home if you need to rest-"

"No way! Sleepover still has the word 'sleep' in it, I'll be fine." He assured her with a small smile "Like I said, I really missed having you around, and we'll do everything we used to do at our world famous sleepovers."

Mikasa smiled softly, letting her hair fall at either side of her face to hide the small blush that tinted her pale skin. She knew there was no chance of getting Eren back, but if he was happy, then so was she. It's all she ever wanted for him in life.

"So everything is fine between you and that midget?" She asked, glancing to him as they walked inside his house

"I said everything was fine, didn't I?"

"You spaced out is all when I asked the first time around..."

Eren simply shrugged it off, walking into the kitchen with her "Hey Mom, I'm home."

"Eren? School hasn't even finished yet, why are you home so early?" Carla turned around, smiling more when she saw Mikasa by his side. She shook her head, waving the matter off "Nevermind. Hello Mikasa, how are you feeling Dear?" She asked with a warm smile

"I'm okay, thanks Mrs. Yeager." She smiled a bit in return "How have you been keeping?"

"The same old routine never gets old." She laughed softly "Would you two like some snacks? Tea?"

"That would be great, Mom." Eren smiled "Is it okay if Mika stays the night?"

"Of course! We've missed having her around just as much as you, Sweetheart. She's family at this point, she's always been." Carla smiled "If you two want to get comfortable upstairs, I'll bring up your refreshments and snacks."

The two nodded and thanked Carla before heading upstairs to Erens room, closing his door behind them. They threw their bags to the side in a forgotten corner of the room and Eren checked his phone for a second before turning it on silent so it wouldn't distract him from Mikasa. Levi could survive one night without him, surely. Yawning a bit, he flopped down onto his bed face first, making Mikasa laugh and shake her head a bit. He'd always be he same old Eren, no matter how many years pass and she'd admire him all the same.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with Levi?" She asked him again

"Mikasa, stop worrying about it, Levi and I are fine, he can survive a night without me. You're a little more important right now." He said, half of the sentence muffled by his mattress before he turned his head a bit mid-sentence

"I just want to be sure." She sat on the side of his bed "Not like I want you doing this for me out of pity or some shit..." She sighed softly

"Hey..." He sat up next to her, leaning a bit on her shoulder "I missed you, it's not the same without you around."

"Mm, I bet. Who else is going to look after you and keep you out of trouble?" She teased in a small giggle

Eren laughed a bit "Hey, I don't ask you to look out for me."

"No, it's just what comes with being your friend." She leaned her head against his

"I guess." he smiled "Alright, what do you wanna do tonight? Your choice."

"Such a gentleman." She teased again "Um, a movie I guess?" She shrugged "Your Moms already making snacks, we can go back down and make some popcorn to go with it and pick a movie."

"A movie sounds great." He grinned "Come on, let's go."

"I'll be down in a sec, I need to see if I have any pills left." She put on a small smile "I'm still sorry I embarrassed myself like that in front of you..."

"Just... Promise me you won't do that again..."

"Eren..."

"Promise me, Mika... Please... I... I-I can't lose you, I can't..."

"Eren, hey, it's okay... I... I promise..."

He smiled, relieved, holding out his hand with his pinkie finger extended with a knowing look on his face. Mika smiled the same smile, getting up and walking towards him, wrapping her pinkie finger around his rightly and shaking their hands, sealing the promise "Cross my heart and hope to die." She finished

Eren pulled her close to him suddenly and hugged her tight before heading downstairs, leaving her to see how many pills she had left. Little did she know that just outside the window was his certain dark haired Boyfriend who had just heard everything.

"So you think you can just blow me off and hang out with her and not even fucking tell me?..." Levi muttered through clenched teeth, glaring as he watched Mikasa through the window "What the Hell are you playing at, Eren? You'll just make her cling to you more than she already does... Unless that's what you want..."

After Mikasa had saw she had at least one pill left over from her little fiasco, she sighed and shook her head a bit. She looked around Eren rooms, smiling faintly from old memories that came to mind the more she looked around. It wasn't like she hadn't been here in years but it sure as Hell felt like it. Her hand brushed over some of his things as she cherished being in a happily nostalgic feeling, glancing to an old photo of them from when they were kids holding hands, sighing and smiling in content as she picked it up to have a closer look at the fonder memory of her better days. Levi narrowed his eyes as he watched her "You're such a damn problem... God, do I have to fucking take you out of the picture too?..." He continued talking to himself quietly, trying to control his spiking anger.

Mikasa set the photo down and continued looking around a bit, sighing when she came across a photo of Eren and Levi together this time. Levi rolled his eyes as he watched her expressions closely "Yeah, he's with me now, get over it, you're just being sad and pathetic..."  
As she was setting it back down, something stuck to the back of the frame had fallen off. She blinked, picking it up and looking over it "Hey, Eren?..." She called quickly before going to make her way downstairs, leaving the note that she found behind.

Levi raised an eyebrow as he watched her leave the room, narrowing his eyes. What the Hell did she just find?...

He made his move and climbed in through Erens window, walking over to where Mikasa was just standing. He scanned over the desk and floor, seeing the note that she had picked up as his eyes widened. "Shit... I thought you threw this away..."

Downstairs, Mikasa was frantically calling out for Eren, quickly finding him in the kitchen "Eren, what the Hell have you been doing? Is the note in your room a joke?!" She yanked on his sleeve suddenly, making him drop a whole bowl of popcorn that was supposed to be for them tonight

"Mika, what the Hell?! You just made me drop all of it, I just made this you know..." He sighed heavily, yanking his arm away from her grip as he bent down to clean up the mess "What the fuck are you talking about?..."

Mikasa blinked, looking around again "Where's your Mom?"

"She had to run out quickly, pick up a few things... Why are you so freaked the Hell out all of a sudden? Don't you have any pills left?..."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes and him, grabbing his arm in a huff as she dragged him back upstairs, pushing him back into his room "Look, right there." She pointed to where she had left the note on his desk

Eren raised an eyebrow and glanced to his desk, not seeing anything "What do you exactly want me to look for? Thin fucking air? Jesus, Mikasa, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm fucking bat shit crazy..."

"Then what the Hell are you accusing me of?!" He crossed his arms, something catching his eye from the floor "Wait, what the- You fucking didn't! Why?! Why the fuck would you do that?!"

"Do what?-"

"Don't play fucking dumb, you were the last person in here and you bring me back up here just to show off how much you hate Levi? Is it because we're together? I know you don't like him but for fuck sake, Mika... Accusing me of some shit, I don't even know what the Hell you're talking about, and now you're pretending there's something up when you just wanted me to see your damn handy work..." he bent down, carefully picking up shards of glass from the broken frame of the photo of he and Levi together, making a neat and secure pile of it on his desk as he picked up the broken frame itself afterwards, frowning a bit as he inspected the damage, thankful that the actual photograph was still okay "If you changed your mind about staying here because you can't take who I'm dating instead of you, then maybe you should just go..."

Mikasa frowned, her breath hitching in her throat a bit as she felt her eyes sting almost immediately as soon as his harsh words left his lips"Eren, I-I didn't do anything..."

Outside, by the window yet again, Levi was smirking to himself as he listened into what was happening "Well that worked better than I hoped, now he won't go near her again…" He lit the cigarette in his mouth, taking a deep drag of it as he brought his lighter to the crumpled up note in his other hand, setting it on fire and watching it burn intently, the fire and light smoke reflecting in his dangerous silver eyes "Hopefully this is the last piece of possible evidence you have of being a murderer, Brat. But... It is convenient that it's still half covered in drain cleaner, that defiantly made it light up nice..." He smirked, leaving to the faint sound of Mikasa sobbing, half of her trying to apologise to Eren and half trying to still convince him that something was there, that it hadn't unknowingly been reduced to ashes blowing in the wind already.


End file.
